Una Dama Rebelde
by Titania de Oberon
Summary: Ella una mujer luchadora e independiente, que odia a los snob elitistas. El un hombre arrogante y voluntarioso que consigue todo lo que desea. Ambos no tienen nada en comun aparte de su mutuo desagrado. ¿Podrían cambiar las cosas entre ellos?...[InuXkag]
1. Chapter 1

_Historia escrita originalmente por Suzzanne Robinson y adaptada por Titania de Oberon._

"**Una Dama Rebelde"**

Capitulo 1

_Japón, Febrero de 1854_

La muerte le atraía. Inuyasha espoleo al caballo que iba al paso y lo puso al galope Se inclinó hacia delante, acortó las riendas y se levantó en la silla. Su aparición cogió a Miroku por sorpresa, e Inuyasha soltó una carcajada cuando lo oyó gritar:

-¡¡Inuyasha, no!!

Cuando su amigo intentó sujetarlo, Inuyasha se hizo a un lado.

-No intentes detenerme, jovenzuelo. Puedes hacerte daño.- Inuyasha se inclinó sobre el cuello del caballo y, de pie en el estribo, dejó suelto a _Tetsu (1)._El animal se lanzó al galope. Los cascos se hundieron en el suelo cubierto de hielo, las patas se contrajeron y se alargaron, parecía que el animal arañaba la tierra, y entonces él volvió a sentarse a horcajadas.

Inuyasha oyó la voz de Miroku que lo llamaba a gritos, pero la velocidad le inundaba, le llenaba la sangre. Irrumpió en el húmedo amanecer galopando cada vez más rápido, pugnando por alcanzar ese lugar inasequible: la paz. Con él cabalgaban los demonios. _Tetsu_ también los percibía y se esforzaba por dejarlos atrás. Mofándose a gritos, volaban a su lado, espeluznantes gallardetes de su trasgresión. El polvo y las piedrecillas que levantaban los cascos del caballo le llegaban hasta el rostro. Su corazón latía al ritmo del corazón del caballo, y tenía los pulmones henchidos. Los diablos continuaban a su lado, pero ahora no oía sus alaridos. Los latidos de su sangre acallaban cualquier otro sonido.

Cabalgaba a campo abierto. Urgía a su garañón a saltar las cercas y los arroyos helados, los arbustos y los carros. Con cada salto desafiaba a la muerte. La atraía, la buscaba, pero al final _Tetsu_ la alejó de él. El caballo, por propia voluntad, disminuyó el paso y se puso a medio galope, luego comenzó a trotar. Los demonios suspendieron su babeante murmullo, e Inuyasha temblando, se derrumbó sobre el cuello de _Tetsu. _Dejó que el caballo lo llevara camino de vuelta. Sin fuerzas para levantar la cabeza, apoyó la mejilla en la crin de _Tetsu_ mientras exhalaba blancas nubes de aire que emergían de sus doloridos pulmones.

Para Inuyasha el largo paseo no fue sino un instante. Cuando levantó la cabeza, el castillo feudal apareció ante su vista. Su hogar tenía el tamaño de una ciudad pequeña. El castillo _Saidai_ (2), con sus torres, bastiones, dominaba el río cercano y todo el valle, y era, a la, vez, su refugio y, su prisión.

Mientras se iba acercando, descubrió los oscuros cabellos de Miroku. El joven lo estaba esperando montado a horcajadas en _kōsen(3)._ Inuyasha sacó el pañuelo y hundió el rostro en él. Cuando estuvo a la altura de Miroku, ya había recuperado la calma. Condujo a _Tetsu_ junto al caballo del otro e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a su amigo.

Miroku mantenía el cuerpo rígido y dominaba a su nervioso caballo con una mano.

-¡Demonios contigo! - le recriminó a Inuyasha

- Sí - repuso éste.

Miroku Matsumara era la única persona, aparte de su familia. Que había sido testigo de sus cabalgadas suicidas, aunque Inuyasha no iba a renunciar a ellas por esto.

-¿Por qué no te apuntas con una pistola a la cabeza? Sería mucho más sencillo.

- Pero no tan atractivo para ti.

Inuyasha escuchó los juramentos de Miroku, mientras atravesaban el puente sobre el foso y cruzaban con los caballos las puertas que llevaban al patio. Aparecieron a toda prisa unos mozos de cuadra. Cuando Inuyasha se deslizó de la silla y las rodillas se le doblaron, Miroku se apresuró a sujetarlo.

Inuyasha empezó a protestar, pero se vio obligado a permitir que Miroku le ayudara mientras se dirigían hacia el patio interior. Era una larga caminata. Empezó a temblar, sentía frío y calor alternativamente, y las espuelas resonaban como un eco en las piedras húmedas del pavimento. Era más alto que Miroku y más fuerte, y tuvo que escuchar durante todo el camino las quejas de su amigo.

- Eres un idiota difícil de manejar - dijo Miroku entre resoplidos -. Un loco de pelo largo que pesa mucho.

-¿Así se le habla a un antiguo compañero de escuela? Y además, no es que yo sea demasiado grande, es que tú tienes la constitución de una salamandra.

- Cierra la boca y procura caminar¿de acuerdo?

Inuyasha levantó la mirada hacia Miroku y estuvo a punto de sonreír. Su amigo tenía el carácter de una clueca a la que le han robado los polluelos, y así había sido desde que se conocieron en Tokio. Buena parte del tiempo lo había pasado rescatando al loco de sus propias locuras. Esbelto y volátil, con el rostro de un querubín barroco y una animosidad contra el destino debido a su nacimiento ilegítimo, Miroku podía sobresaltarse ante una multitud de inocentes palomas, pero no ante un grupo de estudiantes de los últimos cursos.

Llegaron a las puertas que precedían al gran vestíbulo, e Inuyasha miró hacia arriba. Como esperaba, aparecieron su madre y su primo Fumio. Fumio salió a la luz de la mañana llevando del brazo a lady Izayoi, que se detuvo en el escalón superior, se arregló el chal que llevaba sobre los hombros y miró a Inuyasha. Entre sus faldas se escondían tres gatos y un titi dorado. Izayoi torció la boca y deslizó la mirada desde los despeinados cabellos negros de su hijo hasta las botas llenas de barro.

- Ha sobrevivido – dijo -. Kami no ha respondido a mis plegarias.

- Yo he procurado hacerlo, madre - repuso Inuyasha con una reverencia.

Junto a él, Miroku se puso rígido y apretó el brazo de Inuyasha hasta provocarle dolor. Inuyasha intenta reprimir las carcajadas que pugnaban por estallarle en la boca, porque sabía que habrían enfurecido a Miroku.

Pero no lo consiguió y emitió un sonido breve, mientras oía los juramentos de Miroku.

- Mi señora - dijo Miroku-. La Providencia ha protegido a su hijo y ruego que siga haciéndolo. Son muchos los que lo admiran.

- Tenientes holgazanes, oficiales del regimiento disolutos como usted y pordioseros -repuso Izayoi haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Izayoi -intervino Fumio con el tono que Inuyasha denominaba «monacal»-. Inuyasha posee una gran calidad humana. Sin su ayuda muchas personas de la comarca se morirían de hambre.

Inuyasha había conseguido dominar las carcajadas, pero todavía seguía sonriendo.

- Deja los elogios.

- Pero es cierto -dijo Fumio- Y ella debería reconocer tus virtudes.

Inuyasha estalló de nuevo en carcajadas y Miroku le dio un codazo.

-Mi madre ha estudiado mi carácter durante años.

Inuyasha contempló a la mujer que estaba de pie ante él rodeada de sus mascotas

- Me conoce mucho más que tú, Fumio. Su visión es perfecta. ¿No es cierto, Misesu(4)?

Izayoi no contestó, se volvió y, al hacerlo, sus faldas pusieron al descubierto otro gato que se ocultaba entre ellas; luego descendió hacia el vestíbulo.

Fumio también bajó las escaleras y agarró a Inuyasha por el brazo, y mientras los tres caminaban el joven ya no tuvo que soportar más recriminaciones. Los hombres que iban a su lado estaban demasiado enojados para hablar. Miroku los dejó en el rellano superior.

- Estoy harto de intentar retenerlo -le dijo a Fumio- Ha sido imposible. Es un diablo montado en un cometa, y ambos son demasiado rápidos para que la cabalgada resulte bien.

Recorrió a Inuyasha con la mirada y luego volvió a dirigirse a Fumio.

- Haga algo, Fumio-sama, yo no puedo.

Fumio acompañó a Inuyasha a su cuarto y allí lo dejó a cargo de su ayuda del ayudante de cámara, Magbei. Sin decir una palabra, abandonó la habitación y dejó a Inuyasha en paz para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando Inuyasha se quitó los pantalones, sus brazos y piernas ya habían dejado de temblar. Entró en el cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor del cuello mientras intentaba que sus dedos le respondieran para desabrocharse los botones del jubón.

El esfuerzo le costó toda la energía recién recuperada. Sintió un desmayo junto al borde de la cama y se sentó allí mientras contemplaba las gotas de agua que descendían de sus cabellos, por el cuello y los hombros hasta el brazo. Lo cierto es que su intención no era lanzarse a una cabalgada suicida con Miroku como testigo, pero la duda y la sospecha le invadió la mente sin previo aviso.

Hundió el rostro en la toalla que le colgaba de los hombros y se frotó con ella los ojos. Si pudiera recordar algo más de lo que había sucedido el día en que su padre y su hermana fueron asesinados. Si pudiera saber...

Pero quizá no era importante. Entonces era demasiado joven y Dios perdonaba a los niños, o eso decía Fumio. Desde entonces siempre había procurado ser mejor, cuando los demonios no lo torturaban, para estar seguro de que podía serlo. Inuyasha se levantó y cogió la camisa que Magbei le había dejado encima de la cama. El movimiento le produjo un dolor en el hombro y dio un respingo. Estaba mirando fijamente la blanca pared cuando Magbei entró en la habitación para ayudarlo.

No le sorprendió que Fumio volviera antes de que acabara de vestirse. Permaneció inmóvil mientras su ayuda de cámara le enderezaba la corbata y observó que Fumio se quedaba junto al escritorio, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo mientras hojeaba las páginas de un libro, que crujían cuando las iba pasando.

Al fin, Inuyasha se apiadó de su tío y decidió despedir a Magbei. Después de todo, le debía respeto. Tenía con Fumio Endo una deuda que necesitaría diez vidas para pagar. Hacía dieciséis años, Fumio abandonó una carrera política llena de éxitos para hacerse cargo de una agitada viuda, su perturbado hijo y las posesiones de los Taisho. En aquellos días de pesadilla, poco después de que su padre y su hermana fueran asesinados, Fumio lo salvó del horror. Como siempre, los pensamientos de Inuyasha apartaron aquellos recuerdos. Volvió a pensar en Fumio y en su sacrificio. Fumio era una promesa de los Ishin shishi(5) , uno de los hombres favoritos del emperador. Pero el afecto de Fumio por su primo, el padre de Inuyasha, le impulsó a dejarlo todo para tutelar al hijo de este una vez fue evidente que los nervios de Izayoi habían sufrido daños irreparables. Ahora a Fumio le faltaban dos años para cumplir los cincuenta, no estaba satisfecho, e Inuyasha no podía reprochárselo en absoluto.

Sí, le debía gratitud a Fumio, y entre ellos existía afecto... no, mejor dicho, existía amor. Cuando a Fumio no le daba por lanzar una de sus peroratas religiosas, claro.

Últimamente lo hacía cada vez más, transportando a Inuyasha desde la gratitud hasta un sentimiento de culpabilidad, del afecto a una franca irritación, de la admiración al cinismo. No existía término medio con Fumio, así como tampoco con su madre.

Inuyasha oyó el crujido de una página y, molesto, procuró reprimirse. El esfuerzo no dio resultado y entonces se empeñó en disimularlo. Despidió a Magbei con un gesto y el ayudante de cámara desapareció con una expresión de alivio en el rostro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del criado, Fumio también cerró el libro que había estado hojeando.

- Por kami, me resultas muy caro.

Inuyasha cogió un montón de cartas de una bandeja de plata. Se derrumbó en una silla que había junto a la ventana y empezó a repasarlas. Una mano cayó sobre ellas y los sobres salieron volando. Inuyasha miró cómo caían los papeles en la alfombra y luego levantó la vista y la clavó en Fumio.

Su tío lo estaba observando y la mirada de Inuyasha expresó todo el desapego de un cirujano en el campo de batalla. Fumio se echó hacia atrás, los labios apretados hasta convertirse en una fina cinta, y levantó una mano.

- Perdóname -dijo-, pero pensé que incorporarte al regimiento te apartaría de esta locura.

Inuyasha se levantó y recogió las cartas mientras recitaba un verso:

- Mi vida se ha deslizado durante tanto tiempo sobre un ala rota, a través de celdas de locura, apariciones de horror y miedo, que al fin voy a agradecer una cosa tan pequeña.

Arrodillándose a los pies de Fumio para recoger el último sobre, Inuyasha alzó la vista y sonrió.

- El baile de Kikyo Matsuzawa es esta noche. Apuesto a que soy el zorro que corre por el campo perseguido por Diana cazadora.

Esperó a que Fumio decidiera lo que era peor, sus cabalgadas suicidas o Kikyo Matsuzawa .

- No tienes que escapar en absoluto de esa arpía Matsuzawa -dijo Fumio al fin.

- Porque eres uno de los que dice que debería quedarme en casa y tener un heredero.

- Como Señor de Saidai es tu deber cuidar de tu hacienda y engendrar un hijo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no lo he hecho ya?

Fumio se lanzó sobre Inuyasha antes de que el joven pudiera añadir una palabra más. Lo arrastró hasta el asiento que había junto a la ventana y lo inmovilizó poniéndole una rodilla encima del pecho.

- Desde que eras un mocoso las mujeres han sido tu presa. Intenté protegerte. A kami le gustan la castidad y la pureza, no la belleza, Inuyasha.

Moviéndose con tanta rapidez que Fumio perdió el equilibrio, e Inuyasha se liberó y se puso de pie.

- Intenté seguir tus consejos -dijo- Pero mis faltas son tales que si interpretase el papel de monje haría reír hasta a los ángeles. Estoy hambriento. Vamos a tomar el desayuno abajo, donde podemos seguir charlando tranquilamente. Por favor, Fumio, ya sabes que detesto discutir contigo.

Fumio consiguió sonreír y salieron juntos de la habitación. Una vez fuera se encontraron con Miroku, escoltado por _kenshi(6)_ , el perro de Inuyasha. Inuyasha observó el intercambio de miradas de los dos hombres, parecido al que hubieran hecho dos médicos exasperados. Fumio se despidió de ellos e Inuyasha alzó una mano cuando Miroku abrió la boca.

- Calla -dijo- Estoy entre señoras y el aburrimiento me domina.

- Eres un asno -Miroku apretó los puños y se volvió hacia él- Te diviertes molestándome. ¿Por esta razón utilizaste tu influencia para que obtuviera una plaza en el regimiento de Sakata¿Porque querías tener a alguien cerca para atormentarlo¿Alguien que te contemplara y que no pudiera escapar? El bastardo de Lord Katsura ... cogido por la oreja.

Inuyasha suspiró y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Sí, necesitaba otra mascota. Oh, vamos, Miroku. Después de todo, tú estás en la cuadrilla Ligera, y yo, en la Pesada. Has tenido muchas oportunidades para escapar de mí. En cambio, deberías preocuparte más por el emperador Chino y su apetito por Corea (7). Si estalla la guerra, nosotros iremos. Entonces podrás utilizar toda tu ira contra los chinos.

- Quieres suicidarte.

- Qué imaginación -dijo despacio Inuyasha- _«La mort ne surprend point le sage; il est tout Jours prét á partir»._

Miroku se lo quedó mirando fijamente unos instantes y luego tradujo:

- La muerte nunca sorprende al sabio, porque siempre está preparado.

- Muy bien. Eras el más listo en el colegio, pero no tienes por qué mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Ya he hecho la cabalgada del día.

Se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y kenshi cambió de posición y se situó a la izquierda de Inuyasha.

- Ánimo -dijo dando una palmada en el hombro de su amigo- A mí no me preocupa morir, sino la encantadora Kikyo Matsuzawa .

- Cuidado con ella. Su antepasado comerciante está a sólo tres generaciones, e Izayoi-sama no aprobaría a una nuera tan poco inmaculada, del mismo modo que no aprueba mi ilegitimidad.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada e inició el camino que los llevaría hasta el pequeño comedor…

- Por esta razón estoy pensando en ir a Matsuzawa uchi (8) y hacer una oferta después del desayuno.

Contempló a su amigo, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, y volvió a soltar una carcajada. Estaban frente a la mesa del desayuno antes de que Miroku hubiera recuperado la compostura.

* * *

En Matsuzawa Uchi, Kagome Higurashi estaba encaramada a una silla en su aposento, con la mirada fija en las páginas de Otelo por si alguien entraba, pero lo cierto es que echaba humo como una olla hirviendo. 

No podría. Nunca podría ser una dama como deseaba su madre. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, una americana acostumbrada a las ciudades de frontera y a las casas de tablas de madera? No era culpa suya que su madre quisiera borrar el pasado convirtiendo a su hija en una dama remilgada y de sonrisa bobalicona.

Ella era simplemente Kagome Higurashi, con un padre con minas de oro y una madre que nunca lo había considerado de la alta sociedad.

Además, las damas no hacían nada interesante. Se sentaban, confeccionaban tapetes o leían obras edificantes. No tenía tiempo para ser una dama. Había un trabajo de verdad para hacer ahora que eran ricos, pero su madre había insistido en enviarla con sus parientes de Japón para que la convirtieran en una señorita. Su madre había insistido una y otra vez hasta que su padre, finalmente, consintió. Y allí estaba Kagome, en Matsuzawa uchi, rodeada por su tía viuda, su prima Kikyo y su tía abuela Ema, sin posibilidades de escapar de ese estamento moribundo del que siempre hablaba su madre: la alta sociedad.

Se encontraba metida en esos problemas porque su padre, dos años antes, había encontrado oro. Kagome recordaba muy bien aquel día, porque había estado trabajando hasta justo antes de que su padre llegara a casa con la noticia. Trabajando en una tarea que ninguna dama haría: lavar la ropa.

En el patio trasero de la casa de los Higurashi en San Francisco, cinco cubas de colada esperaban a Kagome y a cuatro mujeres chinas. Kagome estuvo restregando la ropa arriba y abajo hasta que los dedos y las palmas de las manos le produjeron picazón. El jabón le salpicaba en la cara y el agua se le colaba por el escote del pecho. No se fijó en la presencia de las otras mujeres hasta que se puso el sol, porque la colada tenía que estar lista antes de que llegara el frío de la noche.

Una falda se deslizó de sus dedos entumecidos por el constante frotamiento. Se inclinó sobre la pileta, buscándola.

- Por favor, Señor -rezó al agua jabonosa- No permitas que mamá me vea.

Un mechón de cabello le cayó sobre el rostro, y le siguieron otros de brillantes azabaches y cinamomo más oscuros. Con un gesto se los echó hacia atrás, hacia el hombro, y antes de volver a enderezarse algo se enrolló alrededor de su cintura y sintió que volaba hacia atrás. Luego sintió una barba junto al oído y dos brazos que la apretaban.

- Jesús -dijo una voz masculina- Jesús.

Kagome se encontró en el aire, y cuando volvió de nuevo al suelo, el hombre la atrajo hacia sí, juntó su mejilla con la de ella, le dio unos golpecitos en el trasero y la abrazó.

Demasiado furiosa para gritar, Kagome levantó el brazo y le dio una bofetada en la nariz. Él la soltó.

- ¡Jesús!

La joven volvió a la pileta y cogió el revólver que tenía al lado. Cuando aquel hombre avanzó hacia ella, Kagome lo apuntó con el arma.

- Quieto.

El hombre le hizo un guiño. A juzgar por su apariencia, era otro buscador de oro.

Cansado, sucio y carente de buenas maneras debido a los largos meses de aislamiento. Tenía la barba larga y olía a caballo, a mula y a sudor de varias semanas. Se quedó mirando fijamente el arma y luego le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Vamos, jovencita, que no te he hecho daño. Aparta este viejo revólver

Mientras hablaba, el hombre se iba acercando. Otros tres pasos y estaría a su alcance.

-Voy a disparar -le advirtió Kagome- Aborrezco que un hombre me hable como si tuviera dos años.

El cañón del revólver se movió, disparó y una bala se clavó en el suelo a menos de un centímetro de la bota del minero. Era un hombre corpulento, pero dio un rápido salto y se echó hacia atrás mientras repetía sus zalamerías. De pronto, se lanzó sobre ella y Kagome volvió a disparar. El minero profirió un alarido y se sujetó la parte superior del brazo. Volvió a gritar, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del patio como una mula que hubiera visto un fantasma.

La puerta trasera de la casa se abrió de golpe, y Kagome vio por encima del hombro a sus hermanos. Souta bajó corriendo los escalones con un rifle en la mano, Shippo iba tras él, y por último, su madre.

Kagome dio un suspiro y se enjugó el sudor de la frente. Entonces escuchó el grito de su madre:

- ¡Oh, querida! Oh, querida, querida, oh, querida.

Souta se detuvo con el rifle apuntando al minero. Shippo señaló las piernas y soltó una carcajada. Kagome procuró no reír. Y le resultó difícil, porque su madre parloteaba y revoloteaba impotente como si evolucionara con sus ocho enaguas y pantalones bombacho a través de una puerta por la que le fuera imposible pasar. La admiración de Kagome aumentó cuando Aiko bajó los escalones mostrando tan sólo un tobillo.

Kagome volvió a suspirar cuando su madre avanzó flotando hacia ellos. Shippo trotaba a su alrededor con mirada alegre. Souta no se había movido; Kagome sabía perfectamente que no lo haría hasta estar seguro de que su familia no corría ningún peligro.

Aiko se detuvo un momento entre su hija y el minero, en el único lugar que no había barro. Tras cubrirse la boca con unos dedos temblorosos, alargó las manos hacia Kagome.

-Ya has vuelto al lavadero. Qué desgracia. Después de todos mis esfuerzos para enseñarte una conducta adecuada, señorita. No nos quedaremos durante mucho tiempo en los campos del oro. No quiero verte limpiando nunca más.

- Mamá, una de las chinas está enferma.

- Y mira tu vestido –Aiko torció la boca y se echó a temblar- Sales sin el vestido adecuado.

- ¿Quieres decir que no llevo veinte enaguas y un corsé?

Kagome se calló mientras su madre suspiraba y se llevaba las manos a las mejillas enrojecidas.

- ¿Cómo voy a lavar la ropa si no puedo inclinarme sobre la pileta? Ya tengo demasiado pecho sin necesidad de levantarlo con cordones.

-Ohhh. Silencio, señorita. Tienes dieciocho años, eres mayorcita. Si hubieras ido vestida como una señorita, este... este caballero nunca habría... habría...

Kagome le dio el revólver a Shippo y se puso las manos en las caderas.

- No te preocupes. Yo le habría disparado entre los ojos.

- Ohhh- Aiko se puso el dorso de la mano sobre la frente. Kagome se encogió de hombros y no se preocupó de taparse los oídos. Su madre podía gritar como el pitido de un tren cuando algo la angustiaba. Llamó a sus hijos, giró en redondo en una nube de enaguas y desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Una de las lavanderas cogió la pileta de Kagome en silencio. Kagome le sonrió agradecida y se dirigió al edificio que se levantaba junto a la cocina. Tenía dieciocho mineros que alimentar, y uno de los ayudantes de cocina se había quemado una mano. La joven se remangó y entró en la cocina; al poco rato tenía las manos hundidas en la masa fermentada para el pan y la harina cubría su vestido húmedo desde el pecho hasta los muslos.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años. Cuatro años desde que su padre se había llevado a su madre de la plantación de la familia en Virginia a buscar fortuna en las minas de oro de California. Desde que llegaron al Oeste, Kagome se dio cuenta de que ella era un engorro para su madre. Porque allí no había tiempo para convertirse en una dama. No en el viaje en carreta atravesando desiertos y montañas, donde la fortaleza salvaba tu vida, y no la delicadeza. Tampoco en San Francisco, donde empezar una nueva vida importaba mucho más que el hecho de que las damas no supieran qué ropa interior llevaban los hombres.

Kagome levantó la masa, la trasladó a una sartén y miró a su alrededor buscando un trapo para secarse las manos. Había sido idea suya poner una casa de huéspedes cuando resultó evidente que su padre no iba a volver con oro antes de que sus ahorros y la herencia de su madre hubieran desaparecido.

Kagome encontró un trapo y lo metió en una palangana. Sumergió las manos en el recipiente y el agua se volvió blanca. Algunas veces tenía ganas de chillarle a su madre.

Cuando se enfrentaron a la crisis económica, su madre tan sólo agitó las manos. Una dama japonesa se suponía que no sabía nada de negocios y dinero, y era culpa de Isao Higurashi que el asunto tuviera que mencionarse. Si él no hubiera querido independizarse de su acomodada familia de Virginia, Aiko y sus hijos habrían estado a salvo, en lugar de vivir desarraigados en una ciudad de frontera.

Kagome se limpió la parte delantera del vestido mientras intentaba encontrar la manera de aplacar la ira de su madre, cuando su padre llegó con la noticia de que había encontrado oro. La posada entera estalló de júbilo, y el mundo de Kagome cambió.

- Demonios.

Kagome cerró el libro y procuró sacudirse aquellos recuerdos que tanto la irritaban. A veces las damas tenían que hacer cosas que no les eran propias, y lavar la ropa de los mineros que buscaban oro era una de ellas. Su madre había querido convertirla en una dama, pero mamá también quería tener alimentos en la mesa. Y hacía años que Kagome había aprendido que a veces no puedes tener ambas cosas.

Echó un vistazo a la salita llena a rebosar de cintas y volantes, dio un resoplido de disgusto. Para Aiko, la hija de un señor japonés, los únicos lugares apropiados para las damitas eran sitios con colchas, cintas y tejidos.

Desde que Kagome podía recordar, mamá hablaba de su herencia japonesa como si eso fuera una virtud en sí misma. Le contaba historias y le decía que ella era una Matsuzawa. De Matsuzawa uchi, cerca del Castillo Saidai, en Sakata. Para su madre, todo lo noble y refinado se compendiaba dentro de estos límites. Su hermano, su esposa y su hija Kikyo habitaban en un mundo de cuento de hadas llamado alta sociedad.

Kagome sospechaba que su madre nunca habría abandonado la alta sociedad si no hubiera sido porque dicha alta sociedad no podía ofrecerle todo lo que ella deseaba. A veces, cuando su madre hablaba de Matsuzawa Uchi y de la alta sociedad, su padre se entristecía. Y cuando fueron ricos, las lamentaciones de su madre tomaron un nuevo giro. Empezó a insistir en que debían enviar a Kagome a Japón, con la familia de su hermano. Kagome se resistió, pero al final perdió la batalla.

Una victoria que entristeció a Kagome, porque ella y su padre amaban la lectura. En cuanto Isao rehizo su capital, reanudó las clases con sus hijos que había empezado hacía mucho tiempo. Souta y Shippo lo pasaban mal, pero a Kagome le entusiasmaban. Se sumergía en Voltaire, en Aristóteles, en Herodoto y en Euclides; ella y su padre devoraban juntos los libros con más rapidez que Souta un pastel de manzana.

Entonces Isao descubrió cuánto tiempo le ocupaba eso de ser tan rico. Kagome veía cómo su padre se esforzaba en administrar la carga de los bienes de la familia y le ofreció su ayuda. Y se convirtieron en aliados, puesto que sus intereses eran comunes.

Sin embargo, lo que pareció la solución de sus dificultades, para Aiko fue un anatema. Isao estaba cargando a su hija con trabajos que podrían quebrar su delicada naturaleza femenina. Kagome apuntó que su delicada naturaleza había sobrevivido a las Rocosas, a los desiertos y a las minas de oro. Pero su madre desestimó el argumento agitando su pañuelo de encaje. Cada vez que su madre encontraba algo reprochable, agitaba el pañuelo como una bandera en un campo de batalla.

Unos pasos inseguros al otro lado de la puerta de la salita de Kagome le anunciaron que su tía abuela Ema avanzaba por el pasillo hacia su sueñecito de la mañana. Para Kagome, el desayuno había sido otra prueba, con una tía abuela que perdía la cabeza y la excitación de Kikyo y su madre por el baile de aquella noche.

Tiró el libro al suelo. Debía considerarse afortunada por no haber sido una dama durante tanto tiempo. Si su madre no hubiera descubierto su amistad con Patience, ahora no estaría en Japón.

Su madre la había llamado «una perdida». Kagome había tratado a la muchacha durante todo un año y sabía perfectamente que «perdida» significaba prostituta. Patience la había salvado de ser violada cuando paseaba por la peor calle de San Francisco y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Además, aprendió muchas cosas interesantes de Patience. Como por qué los hombres te saltan encima sin razón aparente, por qué los hombres no parecen tener disciplina alguna por debajo de la cintura, y cómo se hacen los niños. Por su parte, Kagome le enseñó a leer y le aconsejó cómo podía ahorrar un poco del dinero que ganaba. Sin embargo, al descubrirse la existencia de Patience, Kagome perdió la pequeña guerra que había mantenido con su madre durante tanto tiempo.

- Eres un demonio.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor. Gracias a Dios no había nadie que pudiera oírla. Esto era algo a lo que todavía no se había acostumbrado, la gran cantidad de personas que se sentían obligadas a hacer algo por ella.

Escribiría a su madre. Le había prometido hacerlo una vez a la semana, pero cada vez que cogía la pluma, Kagome se daba cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos. Su madre podía protestar y regañar, pero todos sus fastidios eran resultado del amor. Y Kagome le hacía burla de algunas de las cosas de las damas que tenía que aprender, como la música y la danza.

Si no estuviera tan nerviosa. Aquella noche tenía que ir a un baile. La prima Kikyo decía que era una desgracia que Kagome tuviera casi Veinte años y nunca hubiera salido ni ido a ningún baile. El acontecimiento de aquella noche iba a introducir a Kagome en las complicaciones del baile. Kikyo se había obstinado, en que Kagome, posiblemente, no podría ser presentada durante la temporada de Londres en primavera sin antes haber practicado un poco en algunos bailes.

Y la etiqueta. ¿Cómo iba a acordarse de las normas adecuadas, de las reglas? Kagome se levantó de la silla, y cuando lo hizo estuvo a punto de dar un traspié porque se pisó la falda. Levantó toda aquella cantidad de ropa que le rodeaba los tobillos algo que sabía que no debía hacer y se acercó a la ventana. Su cuarto daba a la entrada principal y observó que llegaba un carruaje. Era uno de los más lujosos que había visto nunca, de un negro reluciente con los ornamentos de latón pulidos y con las armas en oro, rojo y blanco a los lados. Kikyo no cabía dentro de su cuerpo por la excitación producida porque tan noble personaje fuera a visitarla.

Kagome apoyó los codos en el alféizar de la ventana y la frente en los cristales. Estuvo varios minutos mirando al exterior y luego se dispuso a estudiar la lista de Kikyo con la gente importante que había invitado aquella noche.

Mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el paño de la ventana, Kagome vio apearse al ocupante del carruaje. Sus aposentos se encontraban en el ala este de la casa, de modo que veía al visitante de refilón. Sin embargo, desde su lugar aventajado pudo distinguirlo con claridad, porque sólo estaba a un piso de distancia. Fuera quien fuera, debía de ser importante, porque el mayordomo se apresuró a salir a su encuentro, así como dos criados.

El visitante se dirigió hacia la casa y se quitó el sombrero. Kagome presionó más la frente contra el paño de la ventana y apoyó las manos en los cristales.

A la joven le habría resultado imposible expresar con palabras lo que sintió en ese momento. Kagome conocía un gran número de palabras adecuadas, de hecho poseía un gran acopio de ellas, de tal manera que asustaba a los jóvenes que le presentaban.

Pero al ver a aquel hombre no pudo encontrar siquiera una que le ayudara a comprender su reacción.

Si no se hubiera quitado el sombrero, no lo habría sabido. Pero lo hizo y ella lo vio, y observó que sus cabellos estaban inundados de magia. Le fue imposible decir por qué, pero así era, y por primera vez en su vida deseó tocar a un hombre.

Quizá la magia se debía a su belleza física, porque la poseía y en abundancia. Y unos cabellos negros magníficos. El contraste entre su piel y los cabellos iluminados por el sol hacía que sus mechones fueran más brillantes de lo que nunca podrían ser unos cabellos más claros. Su rostro era una hermosa adaptación de los ángulos de Euclides, pero sus labios se curvaban en un arco que hizo que Kagome frunciera los suyos por alguna razón que le resultó imposible descifrar. Y apenas se dio cuenta de los ágiles movimientos de su cuerpo, aquel hombre había desaparecido, y con él, toda la magia.

Kagome se quedó contemplando sus manos. Las tenía juntas, húmedas y frías. Inconscientemente salió presurosa de la habitación y se dirigió a una esquina del rellano para mirar la entrada del vestíbulo. No consiguió verlo. Lo estaban acompañando al salón y pudo oír su voz. Aquel sonido fue como si le hubieran disparado flechas de fuego y de hielo a través del cuerpo. Sintió cómo la atravesaban con cada una de las palabras que él pronunció. Luego se cerró una puerta y ya no oyó más.

Kagome volvió a su aposento, se dirigió a uno de los armarios y sacó de allí un libro grande y pesado. Estaba lleno de grabados de obras de Miguel Ángel y Da Vinci. Las manos frías dieron la vuelta a las páginas, una tras otra, hasta que llegaron al final. Después cerró el libro y dio unas palmaditas mientras se quedaba pensativa. Aquellas ropas elegantes ocultaban una fina musculatura, tal como ambos artistas en sus dibujos de la anatomía masculina pero no encontró una explicación a su propio comportamiento.

Había visto antes a hombres de gran belleza, pero a ninguno de le acompañaba ese halo brillante. Ninguno había provocado que ese hormigueo en la piel. Era un milagro, sin duda alguna.

Continuara…

* * *

_¡Que tal chicos y chicas! Bueno esta historia es una adaptación como bien dice en el principio. Hice lo que pude para arreglar el entorno y que este tuviera alguna semejanza con la vida japonesa, al igual que me base en datos históricos, tengo el deber de decir que algunas cosas las tuve que alterar para que calzara. Se que fracase estruendosamente, pero he echo todo lo que a estado en mis manos para poder arreglarlo ¡lo juro!_

_Les aseguro que más adelante esto se volverá de locos, en un comienzo es algo lento pero del capitulo cuatro hacía adelante ¡prepárense! _

_Les rogaría que no me acusen de plagio, porque ya confesé que nada de esto es mió…tanana (música triste)._

_Aquí van las palabras que estaban entre paréntesis:_

_(1)Tetsu: Hierro_

_(2)Saidai: El más grande_

_(3) kōsen:Rayo de Luz_

_(4)Misesu: Dama, Señora_

_(5)_ _Ishin shishi: Grupo liberal que peleo a favor de la reforma política de Japón, iban contra _el shogunado.

(6)_ kenshi: Colmillo_

_(7)_ _La **Primera Guerra Sino-japonesa** (__1894__-__1895__) enfrentó a __Japón__ y __China__, principalmente por el control de __Corea_

_(8)_ _Matsuzawa uchi: Casa Matsuzawa, propiedad o fundo. Están dentro de las tierras de Saidai._

_Bueno espero que esto haya sido de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_**Titania de Oberón**_

Pd¡¡Dejen review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Historia escrita originalmente por Suzzanne Robinson y adaptada por Titania de Oberon._

**Una Dama Rebelde**

**Capitulo 2**

Tal como había advertido a Fumio y a Miroku, aquella mañana Inuyasha fue a visitar a Kikyo Matsuzawa con la intención de pedir su mano. En Matsuzawa uchi el salón resplandecía con la luz del sol y las habilidades de Ofelia. Las jóvenes necesitaban tener habilidades, eran las charreteras y las divisas del rango por las que un caballero reconocía a una dama.

Inuyasha levantó la punta de un complicado bordado del sofá, lo apartó a un lado y se dirigió hacia el piano, donde hojeó unas partituras de Chopin y de Mozart. Kikyo también era una hábil intérprete, pero lo que la acreditó ante Inuyasha fue que no tenía ni el rango ni la inteligencia para hacer de su pasado un obstáculo para una alianza. Pero esto no era todo, admitió Inuyasha. Aunque nunca había hablado de ello con Fumio ni con nadie, Kikyo le gustaba.En cuanto pensó en ello, en su pecho se instaló un nudo ardiente, nacido del temor y de la inquietud. ¿Y si estaba enamorado y no lo sabía? Kikyo, después de todo y a pesar de sus pretensiones, emanaba una bondad de corazón y una felicidad que a él le resultaban esperanzadoras. Necesitaba esperanza, y la idea de perderla le hería como ninguna otra cosa. Pero la razón verdadera de estar allí sólo la podía reconocer en sus pensamientos. A pesar del recelo con el que se protegía contra las mujeres que sólo lo querían por su posición y su apariencia, labondad de Kikio le atraía. Porque si Kikyo era bondadosa y lo quería, ¿no significaba entonces que él también lo era? Si lo amaba por él mismo, podría ser capaz de luchar contra los demonios, construir una vida con Kikyo y hallar la paz. Hasta podría ser capaz de entregar su amor.

¿Quién habría pensado que encontraría la redención en un Matsuzawa? Los Matsuzawa eran unos arribistas sociales. Desde que surgieron de la oscuridad hacía ya algunas generaciones, habían ascendido las gradas sociales con la tenacidad de la cabra montés y la agilidad de los monos. Se agarraron a cada peldaño, a cada nicho y a cada roca de respetabilidad con uñas y dientes.

Las ambiciones de los Matsuzawa eran bien conocidas por los Taisho. Durante casi doscientos años las posesiones de los Matsuzawa se habían asentado en medio de las tierras Saidai como una brecha en los bastiones del que antes había sido un castillo seguro. A uno de los antepasados de Inuyasha, un Matsuzawa lo convenció para que le vendiera aquellas tierras. Y en aquellas tierras se alzaba la Torre Saidai, la fortaleza original del primer barón Saidai. Su pérdida se transformó en un cáncer en el pecho de la familia. Y el antepasado Taisho fue repudiado por sus descendientes.

Año tras año, los Taisho observaban cómo los Matsuzawa se arrancaban su capa plebeya mientras poco a poco se iban adentrando en la nobleza imperial. Inuyasha no recordaba haber tenido a su alrededor a personas que alardearan de antepasados tejedores o laneros; le molestaba como al que más tener un agujero en sus bastiones. Durante más de quinientos años los Taisho habían vivido y combatido en Saidai, y él consideraba que era su deber y su honor conservar la herencia de la familia.

Su familia había combatido con los Fujiwara contra los Tamuramaro en la guerra de los veinte días. Luego sufrieron sus más y sus menos en las predilecciones del emperador Kokaku y Niko, y sobrevivieron a Cromwell para reclamar sus títulos y sus tierras después de la Restauración. El lugar en que empezó su lucha por la grandeza estaba en manos de una gente que podía derribarlo y levantar en sus higas un castillo de pacotilla en su incesante esperanza de escalada social.

Kikyo, sin embargo, no se había incorporado a las preocupaciones familiares. Nada en ella denotaba a una trepadora. Fue Inuyasha quien se dio cuenta de ello y quien había perseguido a la joven. Le gustó el modo con el que ella entabló amistad con alguien que parecía fuera de lugar. La vio tomar bajo su protección a una muchacha sencilla y conseguir que tuviera éxito durante un banquete. Y, puesto que estaba siendo tan honesto, también tenía que admitir que aunque no hubiera pensado que llegaría a amarla, las posibilidades de redimirse y recuperar la Torre no eran lo principal. Sí, tenía esperanzas porque la joven había manifestado claramente que lo amaba durante el año anterior.

Imaginaba la furia de su madre y de la esposa de Fumie al enterarse de su propuesta, cuando apareció Kikyo seguida por su madre. Parecía como si ambos se esforzaran por disimular la excitación que sentían, lo que indujo a la madre a dejarlos solos. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se iniciara la conversación, e Inuyasha procuró no demostrar su impaciencia.

- Es muy típico de usted convocar a mi madre, su exelencia -dijo Kikyo.

- Para mí es un honor -repuso Inuyasha.

- Nosotras teníamos previsto verle esta noche.

Inuyasha no esperó más. Se levantó de la silla, atravesó la habitación y fue a sentarse al lado de Kikyo. No se fijó en la mirada escandalizada de la joven. En varias ocasiones le había permitido sentarse más cerca. Kikyo no era una mojigata y aquellas últimas semanas sus relaciones se habían hecho cada vez más familiares. Inuyasha le cogió una mano y le dio un beso en la palma, luego le apartó el puño de encaje y rozó con los labios la parte interna de la muñeca de Kikyo.

- ¿Sabe usted lo que deseo? -preguntó tras deslizar la lengua por la blanca carne.

Maldijo en silencio aquella pregunta idiota. Le resultaba increíble, pero en el último momento estaba perdiendo el valor. Quería resultar poético.

- Claro que lo sé. -Kikyo respiraba apresuradamente mientras el cuello y las mejillas se le cubrían de rubor.

A Inuyasha la actitud de la joven le agradó y se dispuso a declararse, pero entonces ella siguió hablando.

- ¡Oh, excelencia, lo he deseado tanto y... he pensado tanto en ello!

- Mmmm. Lo que yo quería decir es que... -Se detuvo cuando dio cuenta de que la joven tenía la mirada clavada por encima de su hombro.

- La plebeya Kikyo Matsuzawa y el Señor de Saidai -observó- Un Concejero imperial y Señor ocupa un rango superior en la nobleza.

Inuyasha clavó la vista en las manos que tenían unidas, luego la levantó y observó que la joven se estaba mordiendo el labio y mirándolo. Inuyasha cerró los ojos cuando vio la expresión de confusión en el rostro de ella. El rayito de esperanza que había estado iluminando su interior se transformó en fuego y ardió hasta convertirse en cenizas. Con una sensación de vacío, excepto por aquellas cenizas, abrió los ojos.

- Ágiles escaladores -musitó para sus adentros. -¿Qué?

Mientras se sacudía la desilusión que le llenaba el alma, Inuyasha se levantó y cerró la puerta del salón. Ambos sabían que ni su madre ni nadie molestarían al concejero imperial, a menos que él los llamara. Corrió las cortinas, volvió al lado de Kikyo y se sentó junto a ella.

Inuyasha permitió que la excitación que todavía le dominaba fuera evidente. Hasta que ella no cometió la equivocación, el joven no había dejado entrever su excitación sexual, pero ahora le rozó los labios con la punta de los dedos y, deliberadamente, atrajo su atención murmurando suavemente su nombre.

Se trataba de una táctica que utilizaba en las campañas amorosas y que nunca había perdido. No decía nada más. Utilizaba su cuerpo como un sable y la muchacha respondía. Se aproximó a la joven y observó que su pecho se elevaba y descendía, le puso las manos en las caderas, la acercó más a él y le pasó la lengua por los labios, luego por el cuello hasta la piel encima de los pechos. La besó allí una vez, dos, tres veces. Y tras pasar la lengua por los lugares que había besado, volvió a murmurar su nombre.

El aliento hizo que a ella se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Kikyo murmuró algo y, para su sorpresa, puso las manos en sus hombros y se echó encima de él besándolo.

Más inesperadas aún fueron las palabras entrecortadas que musitó:

- Ha sido tan duro esperarle.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos e intentó preguntarle cuánto tiempo había estado acechándolo, pero ella introdujo la lengua en su boca. El joven aceptó el beso hasta que la mano de ella empezó a descender por su pecho, manipuló torpemente los botones de los pantalones y luego bajó hacia la ingle. En ese momento, Inuyasha apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron las mandíbulas y dominó el deseo de atraerla hacia él y echarse encima. Kikyo cayó hacia un lado con las enaguas levantadas hasta la nariz.

Inuyasha, con una risita, comenzó a arreglarse el traje. Fue aquella una risita significativa, sobre todo porque se sentía desilusionado. Unas lágrimas contenidas le humedecieron los ojos, furioso consigo mismo por su ingenuidad, y rápidamente las hizo desaparecer. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido diferente?

Se había equivocado al tomar aquella decisión. Su mirada se fijó en un jarrón chino. Nunca debió olvidar que era diferente, que estaba condenado a alimentar su alma hambrienta con el agua estancada y el pan mohoso de la sensualidad. Cuando era joven aprendió que no existía ningún festín de amor verdadero entre los hombres y las mujeres de alcurnia.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza; la cabalgada de la mañana había debido de trastornarle. En realidad, todo lo que anhelaba era nadar por la superficie; no deseaba hundirse y ser arrastrado por las corrientes de las profundidades marinas. Sin embargo, la venganza contra Kikyo le hacía sentirse a disgusto consigo mismo. Pero no podía impedirlo. Necesitaba huir del dolor y la rabia que le quemaban por dentro.

- Inuyasha.

Hubo algo en la voz de ella, un cambio de timbre, una vacilación, que provocó que levantara la vista de los botones de los pantalones. Kikyo se había arreglado el vestido, se levantó y apoyó la mano en la mejilla de él.

- ¿Qué sucede? Inuyasha, es usted tan hermoso.

- Gracias. -Se apartó, no quería escucharla, pero ella siguió.

- Qué caballeroso ha sido esperándome.

Inuyasha recogió el abrigo, luego descorrió las cortinas mientras Kikyo se apresuraba a abrocharse el cuello del vestido; se volvió hacia él cuando se ponía rápidamente el abrigo.

- ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar? -preguntó.

- ¿Esperar qué? -repuso él, apartándose un mechón de cabellos de la frente.

- A anunciar nuestro compromiso.

Alexis alzó la vista y se la quedó mirando, luego levantó las cejas.

- Kikyo, querida, ha dicho que sabía lo que yo deseaba y luego me lo ha dado. En parte, claro.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro. Dio unos pasos alejándose, abrió la boca y se dispuso a gritar. Inuyasha se apresuró a ponerle una plano alrededor del cuello y la atrajo hacia él.

- Si los llama, yo mandaré a buscar a un médico para que la examine y compruebe su virginidad..

- ¡Ohhh!

Inuyasha la soltó y sonrió ante la indignación de la joven.

- Le mataría.

- Si estoy muerto no podrías casarte, pequeña.

Ante su sorpresa, desapareció la furia de Kikyo. Transformó la expresión de su rostro en un segundo mientras recuperaba el control. De cabra montés a sierva. Inuyasha deseó abofetearla, pero hasta en aquella situación le resultaba imposible usar la violencia contra una mujer. Así que reprimió las lágrimas presionando la boca contra el cuello de la joven. Siempre conseguía apartar la tristeza a través del placer físico, así que succionó la base del cuello de KIkyo mientras acariciaba con el pulgar la ropa que cubría el pezón de la joven. Cuando creció el deseo, el dolor disminuyó lo suficiente para poder casi ignorarlo. Entonces habló con la boca rozándole la piel:

- Nos hemos equivocado. Pero esto no significa que no podamos estar satisfechos con lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

- Pero tiene que casarse conmigo.

- Vaya. -Inuyasha mordisqueó el labio inferior de la joven-. No intente obligarme y todo irá mucho mejor.

Volvió a besarla y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras ella se quedaba de pie en medio de la habitación sonriéndole con una expresión de satisfacción que él sabía que significaba que no se había rendido. La dejó allí pensando en cómo podría conquistarlo. Estaba habituado a las mujeres que se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo alejadas de él haciendo precisamente lo mismo. Una vez más no iba a ser diferente.

Llegó el momento en que Kagome tuvo que vestirse para el baile. La última obra de Kikyo fue transformar a Kagome Higurashi en una dama, y aquello se había convertido en una pesadilla que se dilató durante horas. Kagome estaba a merced de dos camareras mientras su prima revoloteaba a su alrededor con una expresión de benevolente superioridad. Luego se sentó en una silla del vestidor y dirigió personalmente la transformación.

Empezaron por el corsé y se entabló una discusión sobre hasta qué punto debían estrecharlo. Ganó Kagome. Luego la camisola y las odiadas enaguas rígidas. Después otras enaguas. Y otras, y otras, y otras y otras más. Finalmente, el vestido. Lo levantaron por encima de la cabeza con unos largos bastones y luego lo dejaron caer como una red encima de un insecto. Cuando estuvo en su sitio, empezaron a abotonarlo.

Por fin Kagome pudo volverse y mirarse en el espejo. Era un vestido blanco lleno de lazos y de perlas. Si no hubiera estado tan apretada y oprimida, habría suspirado. Hasta con los cabellos despeinados parecía tan distinta, no era ella. Kagome bajó la vista y se fijó en los pechos. Aquellos vestidos escotados eran la última moda para los bailes; tenía suerte de que su cintura fuera tan estrecha. La diferencia de tamaño entre la cintura y el resto de su cuerpo se ocuparía de mantener el vestido en su sitio.

Kikyo revoloteaba alrededor del espejo mientras Kagome se estaba contemplando.

- ¿No te dije que el vestido haría milagros?

- No lo sé -repuso Kagome- ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

- Oh, encantadora, encantadora. Sólo que...

- ¿Algo está mal?

- Bueno, sí. Es el cabello. -Kikyo se mordió el labio y contemplo la cabeza de Kagome-. Tenía que decírtelo. En tu propio interés, claro quiero decir, bueno, el color podría decirse que es demasiado oscuro.

Kagome se puso la mano en los cabellos y enrojeció. Kikyo se acercó y la abrazó.

- Bueno, ya lo he dicho y estoy contenta. Ahora te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Un moño. -Kikyo se volvió hacia una de las criadas- Tao, hazle un moño. Y Eiko, trae ese adorno de flores para el cabello de la dama Kagome.

No tardaron mucho en someter los desgraciados rizos y hacer con ellos una bola en la nuca de Kagome. Luego fijaron las flores a su alrededor. Kagome contempló los resultados y procuró no sentirse dolida.

Se había olvidado de sus cabellos. Era como llevar un manto oscuro y brillante en la cabeza. Y Kikyo tenía que decírselo, y Kagome tuvo que reprimir las ganas de lanzarse a su cuello y escucharla con una delicada sonrisita.

Kikyo acercó la mejilla a la de su prima y volvió a abrazarla. Se contemplaron las dos en el espejo y Kikyo murmuró:

- Y ahora nos ocuparemos de la piel.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Kagome, mientras sentía que el calor le subía hasta las mejillas.

- Vamos a cubrir toda la piel descubierta que podamos.

Kagome intentó no ruborizarse, pero no lo consiguió. Se concentró para que su rostro adquiriera una expresión vacía y nadie se percatara de las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo. No había conocido a nadie a quien le disgustaran su tez bronceada. Kagome tragó saliva y dejó que su prima le aplicara los polvos, capa tras capa, hasta que su rostro quedó tan blanco como el vestido. Mientras iba aplicando los polvos, Kikyo no dejaba de hablar.

- Nunca adivinarás quién ha venido, nunca. -Y no esperó a que Kagome lo adivinara- El Señor de Saidai.

Kikyo entonces hizo una pausa en su trabajo y miró a Kagome como si esperara que su prima se desmayara ante la noticia.Kagome asintió con educación y se puso las manos en la espalda para ocultar su agitación.

- Oficialmente ha venido a ver a mi madre, pero quería verme a mí. -Kikyo agitó una lámina de polvos y continuó hablando alegremente- Oh, deberías verle. Tiene los ojos del dorado más brillante, y sus manos... Kagome, es alto... y ¡todo!

- Es guapo.

- ¿Guapo? Claro que es guapo. ¿No has oído lo que he dicho? Llamó a mamá, y él es el Señor de Saidai. Las tierras de Saidai ocupan la mayor parte del condado, Kagome, te estoy hablando de Inuyasha Arimoto Anzai Eizo Taisho.

- ¿Todos esos?

Kikyo le dio un golpecito en la frente con el aplicador de polvos.

- No, tontina. Es sólo uno. Esos son sus nombres. Y tiene tres o cuatro títulos más, pero los he olvidado. Lo más importante, para que lo comprendas, es que visita al emperador y es propietario de medio Japón.

Kagome sonrió y dejó que Kikyo siguiera. Desvió la mirada hasta el libro de grabados que había sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Lo escondería, al igual que sus pensamientos sobre el marqués de Saidai. Ambas cosas podían producir escándalo. Kagome distinguía un riesgo en cuanto lo tenía delante, y Inuyasha Taisho era todo un riesgo. Tras aplicar polvos en la nariz de Kagome por última vez, Kikyo se apartó un poco de ella para contemplar su obra y sonrió.

- Ya ha llegado la mayor parte de los invitados y debo irme. Volveré a buscarte. No te arrugues el vestido.

Una vez dicho esto, Kikyo se marchó. Kagome dio la espalda al espejo y con la ayuda de las dos camareras se puso los zapatos de baile. Luego ellas también abandonaron su aposento. La joven permaneció inmóvil en medio de la habitación; sentía frío. No quiso sentarse por temor a arrugar el vestido. Deambuló por la habitación, se acercó a la ventana y apoyó la frente contra el cristal, como había hecho aquella tarde. El paño estaba frío, pero no prestó atención.

No iba a llorar. Una veterana de la frontera americana no iba a llorar por tener la piel bronceada y el cabello de color oscuro. Además, las lágrimas estropearían la capa de polvos.

Mucho después, Kagome estaba junto a la tía Ema que dormitaba en un sillón. Ante ella se abría el suelo pulimentado del salón de baile, por donde se deslizaba una mancha confusa de faldas y piernas cubiertas por pantalones. A su lado, de pie, estaba un joven que Kikyo le había presentado como Lord Jukodo. Kagome mantenía juntas sus manos enguantadas y se esforzaba por encontrar algo que decir. Cada vez que intentaba empezar una conversación, algo iba mal. Quizás a los hombres japoneses no les interesaba el tema de la esclavitud entre los estados del Norte y del Sur o la belleza de la bahía de San Francisco. Claro. Tenía que hablar de Japón. Con una sonrisa fija en los labios, lo volvió a intentar.

- Últimamente he leído algunas historias de Charles Dickens.

Lord Jukodo estaba mirando a un grupo de risueños oficiales de caballería. Kagome se miró las manos, alzó la vista y volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Le interesa la historia, Lord Jukodo?

El joven apartó la vista de sus amigos y la miró a ella.

- ¿Historia? No puedo soportar el tema. ¡Ah! Aquí está miss Matsuzawa. Debería dejar que estas dos damas descansaran después de tanto baile, ¿verdad?

Sin esperar respuesta, Lord Jukodo se alejó de ella. Kagome le vio reunirse con los oficiales con los que había estado antes de que Kikyo se lo presentase. Mientras los observaba, Lord Jukodo hizo un comentario y varios pares de ojos masculinos se clavaron en ella. Entre ellos hubo algunas sonrisitas afectadas y Kagome les volvió la espalda.

- Pero Kagome, ¿qué le has dicho a Kitao para que se alejara con tantas prisas?

Kikyo se dio unos golpecitos en el labio con el pañuelo y sonrió a un caballero que pasó junto a ella.

-No lo sé. Le pregunté...

- Shh. -Kikyo le agarró el brazo-. No te vuelvas, sigue mirándome y sonriendo. Él está aquí. Es tan tarde que pensé que ya no vendría.

- ¿Quién?

- El Lord. Vuélvete, pero que no se dé cuenta de que lo estás mirando. Está hablando con lord Sen y con mamá. -Kikyo lanzó una risita-. Es tan alto que tiene que inclinarse para oír lo que le dice el viejo Senty. Es tan alto como las puertas. ¿Ves a ese de los cabellos negros?

Kagome lo vio, y de nuevo la inundó aquella sensación mágica. El mundo se transformó en algo fantástico, los colores se cubrieron de brillo y su espíritu se llenó de gozo, como si acabara de descubrir una mina de oro.

Se quedó contemplando a Inuyasha Taisho hasta que Kikyo le dio un codazo. Sin embargo, el Lord no estaba mirando en aquella dirección, porque su avance por el salón se veía interrumpido por los saludos de numerosos amigos. Dio un paso y luego tuvo que detenerse ante una pareja que se había acercado a saludarlo. Tras intercambiar unas palabras, comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, pero entonces se vio rodeado por un grupo de jóvenes oficiales. Kagome no podía oír lo que decían, pero el grupo se cerró alrededor de él y permanecieron callados y atentos por una vez. Inuyasha apoyó una mano en el hombro de uno de ellos, lo miró con simpatía y le dijo tres palabras. Se sorprendió cuando los oficiales del grupo estallaron en carcajadas, incluyendo el joven que había sido el centro del comentario del Lord.

Los dejó antes de que se recuperaran y se dirigió hacia un grupo de damas que lo asediaban. Kagome oyó el gruñido de Kikyo cuando una madre v sus dos hijas se acercaron a él. Sin embargo, en ese momento la madre de su prima decidió rescatar a Inuyasha y el asedio se evaporó ante el ataque del respetable acorazado. La tía de Kagome lo cogió y lo condujo frente a ella y Kikyo.

Mientras se acercaba, Kagome sintió el tirón de la magia. Ahora estaba segura de que era algo real, porque lo había visto en un salón lleno de gente. No eran imaginaciones suyas. Todas aquellas personas se esforzaban en atraer su atención, la exigían a cualquier precio. Sin embargo, captó un titubeo en la expresión de aquellas personas cuando se apartaban. Era como si se aproximaran a una deidad impredecible que podía favorecerlas o condenarlas a muerte según su voluntad. Y percibió hastío en aquellos ojos.

Inuyasha se hallaba de pie frente a ella. Kikyo y su madre estaban hablando, seguramente acababan de presentarla porque él había alargado la mano hacia ella. El calor de aquella mano penetró hasta su interior, y no pudo evitar mirarlo directamente. Pero él no la miraba a ella. Estaba observando a Kikyo, que apoyaba la mano en el brazo del joven como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitara que la llevaran. La madre de Kikyo hablaba de manera efusiva, y su hija ronroneaba.

Entonces Inuyasha empezó a hablar. Kagome dejó que ese sonido profundo pasara a través de ella, pero desgraciadamente Kikyo lo interrumpió.

- Mamá y yo precisamente le estábamos diciendo a Kagome que los Taisho eran los propietarios de la vieja Torre, milord. -Kikyo abrió de golpe el abanico y lo agitó lentamente, haciendo que un rizo le cayera sobre el pecho- Kagome no sabía que los Matsuzawa compraron un trozo de tierra de los Taisho, y le estábamos diciendo lo bueno que sería que las antiguas propiedades volvieran a reunirse de nuevo algún día.

Kagome, al oír tantas mentiras, se quedó mirando fijamente a su prima y las ondulaciones del abanico. La madre de Kikyo movió la cabeza con un gesto de asentimiento.

- Sí, sería estupendo -dijo Kikyo- Y claro, como lord Inuyasha es tan listo como apuesto, estamos seguras de que encontrará la manera de solventar un problema tan pequeño. ¿No lo crees tú también, Kagome?

Kagome asintió ruborizada. Tales alabanzas era obvio que molestaban al Lord, y ella estaba molesta por Kikyo y por ella misma. Sin darse cuenta de su error, su prima continuó:

- Kagome es una extranjera en Japón y la he tomado bajo mi protección. -Kikyo se acercó más al hombre- Y sé que gustaría a todo el mundo si usted se ocupa un poco de ella, milord.

Kagome sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían más y más. Se preguntó si sería evidente bajo toda aquella capa de polvos, aunque el Lord se limitó a dirigirle una rápida mirada antes de clavar unos ojos de fría expresión en Kikyo. Kikyo se hundió más aún mientras Kagome procuraba reprimir su incomodidad.

- Estoy segura de que hará el honor de concederle un baile a mi prima. Kagome, te gustaría, ¿no es cierto?

Kagome volvió a asentir, pero él hombre seguía observando a Kikyo como si fuera una rana en la punta de su bota. Pasaron unos instantes durante los cuales mantuvo en su rostro una sonrisa y se esforzó por no ruborizarse. Finalmente Taisho apartó la mirada de ella y rápidamente la dirigió a los que estaban bailando en medio del salón.

- Siento no poder disfrutar de tal honor. Me he dado un tirón en un músculo mientras montaba a caballo y sólo puedo caminar haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Kagome no dijo nada porque Kikyo empezó a regañarle antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca. Era evidente que el Lord cabalgaba demasiado para gusto de Kikyo, y su imprudencia le desagradaba. Kagome manifestó su simpatía hacia su prima, el Lord la miró encarando una ceja y ella se levantó y se alejó de ellos con la excusa de ir a buscar agua para la tía Ema que continuaba dormitando.

Tuvo que refrenarse para no correr hacia el salón donde estaban los refrescos. Fuego del infierno. Ese hombre debió de vender su alma al diablo por una carretada de atracción masculina que doscientos años antes lo habría hecho sospechoso de brujería. Le habría gustado bailar con él, pero la petición de Kikyo fue denegada.

Le sirvieron un vaso de agua mineral para la tía Ema y volvió al salón de baile. Balanceando el vaso con cuidado, avanzó bordeando la pista. Le llamó la atención el brillo de unos cabellos negros y se detuvo. El marqués de Saidai pasó junto a ella con una joven entre sus brazos mientras los violines llenaban el aire con los sones de un vals.

Estaba bailando. Kagome apretó los dedos alrededor del cristal del vaso mientras sentía que se detenían los latidos de su corazón para luego volver a latir con más fuerza. Tenía las manos frías, los dedos entumecidos, y ese entumecimiento se extendió a las piernas y a los pies. Alguien estuvo a punto de tropezar con ella. Logró dirigirse hasta un rincón, junto a una mesa donde dejó el vaso. Miró a su alrededor y observó que nadie le prestaba atención. Tenía que marcharse de allí. Sentía un dolor profundo en su interior, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y pronto sería incapaz de detenerlas.

Si fuera una muchacha Japonesa, alguien habría observado su marcha, pero como se trataba de una extraña y maleducada americana, no era lo bastante importante para que su desaparición provocara comentarios. Por lo menos, eso le resultaba reconfortante.

Kagome se recogió la falda y se dirigió hacia la gran escalinata que la llevaría hasta su habitación. Estuvo al pie de la escalera antes de que su visión se nublara del todo. Dio gracias a Dios porque el vestíbulo estaba a oscuras cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y por estar en su habitación antes de estallar en sollozos.

¿Por qué se sentía tan herida? Algunos hombres horribles y sucios habían intentado asaltarla y ella no había llorado. Pero el comportamiento cruel de esa noche no se lo esperaba. Ella era una extranjera y él se suponía que era un caballero. No podía comprender por qué razón había querido humillarla.

Se derrumbó en una silla, se inclinó hacia delante y lloró. Se apretó la boca con las manos para que ninguno de los sirvientes pudiera oírla y entrara a ver qué sucedía. Cuando intentaba dominar los sollozos, el corsé crujió con el movimiento del cuerpo, lo que la hizo sentir ridícula y llorar aún con más fuerza. Después, ya estaba demasiado cansada para llorar. Se apoyó en. el respaldo de la silla y se quedó contemplando las llamas del fuego en la chimenea. Era la única luz que había en el aposento.

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta, pero con ella debía de suceder algo. Por eso Lord Jukodo no había querido hablar con ella y por la misma razón Inuyasha Taisho había mentido para no tener que bailar. A ambos les avergonzaba que los vieran con ella. Quizá se debiera a su aspecto. Después de todo, Kikyo casi había dicho que el color de Kagome era extravagante.

Kagome presionó dos dedos en el puente de la nariz y luego los deslizó hacia los ojos. Cuando los miró, estaban cubiertos de polvos. Los intentos de convertirse en una dama eran muy dolorosos. Deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Se levantó y empezó a desabrocharse el vestido. Luego sus dedos deshicieron los lazos del corsé. Al poco tiempo estaba desnuda y temblorosa. Buscó entre el montón de vestidos, encontró un camisón y se lo puso.

Cuando se metió entre las sábanas, tiró del cordón del timbre que pendía al lado de la cama. Le diría a la sirvienta que comunicara a Kikyo y a su madre que no se encontraba bien. Luego volvió a salir de la cama y cogió dos pañuelos del armario; podría necesitarlos. Cuando se volvió a meter entre las sábanas y las mantas, sintió algo que le molestaba en la cabeza: el ramillete de flores blancas; se lo quitó y sus dedos retorcieron los pétalos una y otra vez, hasta que sólo quedó el botón de la flor. Reunió todos los pétalos y los tiró al suelo.

- Y quién necesita bailar. -Musitó en voz tan baja que apenas escuchó su voz.

No necesitaba bailar. Si no iba a los bailes, nadie le haría daño. Y el modo de evitarlos era no convirtiéndose en una dama. Kagome se acomodó entre las almohadas. Iba a volver a América, no necesitaba bailar en absoluto, y al próximo hombre que transformara su mundo en algo mágico le dispararía un tiro.

**Continuara…**

**_Aquí esta otro capitulo adaptado, bueno como en el primero se ha hecho lo que se puede y eso…XD._**

**_Espero que le haya agradado y que dejen review jejeje…_**

**_Titania de Oberon_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Historia escrita originalmente por Suzzanne Robinson y adaptada por Titania de Oberon._

**Una Dama Rebelde**

**Capitulo 3**

Se había prometido que nunca volvería, y, sin embargo, allí estaba, de nuevo en medio de la alta sociedad Japonesa. Después de poco más de un año Kagome cruzó el umbral de Matsuzawa uchi, pasó junto al mayordomo que se inclinaba ante ella y pisó el suelo de mármol de la entrada. Se mordió el labio cuando oyó que su madre rompía a llorar mientras abrazaba a su prima. Ella no iba a llorar. Tenía un montón de cosas que desembalar y cartas que escribir.

Convencer a su madre de que la dejara volver a casa el pasado febrero había resultado ser una extraña coincidencia. Si no lo hubiera hecho no habría estado allí cuando su padre se puso enfermo. El corazón dijeron los médicos. Luego su corazón empeoró.

Su padre se había ido y nunca volvería. Nunca. Ya no dependerían del otro, ya no compartirían nada, nunca volverían a estar juntos, el pasado mayo su padre se fue a una de sus minas de oro y ya no volvió, eso era la muerte. Alguien está vivo y después ya no lo está y no puedes hacer nada por devolverlo a la vida. Te quedas con una herida en tu existencia, algo se rompe en tu interior, pero tienes que seguir adelante. Tienes que levantarte cada mañana, vestirte, comer y trabajar, como si papá siguiera vivo y estuvieras a su lado en lugar de encontrarte sola y perdida. Alguien tenía que cuidar de su madre, de Shippo y de Souta, alguien tenía que encargarse de los negocios mientras los muchachos siguieran en la escuela.

Su madre no podía hacerlo. Permaneció en la cama durante tres meses después de la muerte de su padre, y Kagome tuvo que seguir levantándose, vistiéndose, ocupándose de la comida y de los negocios. Y por esta razón se encontraban ahora sobre ese suelo de mármol blanco cuando se había prometido a sí misma que nunca volvería. Su madre estaba más quebrantada que ella, y Kagome tenía la esperanza de que la llegada al hogar japonés la animara. Lo habría dado todo por ver a su madre sonreír de nuevo, hasta volver a Matsuzawa uchi.

Una semana más tarde, Kagome estaba esperando a Kikyo al pie de la escalera mientras frotaba la bota en la alfombra. Durante ese tiempo aumentaron sus esperanzas sobre la recuperación de su madre. La madre de Kikyo había fallecido unos meses después de que lo hiciera su padre, y Aiko había encontrado consuelo porque podía compartir su dolor. Su madre se encontraba mejor.

Desgraciadamente para Kagome, la sociedad no había cambiado durante el tiempo que había estado fuera. Las damas seguían teniendo muy pocas cosas que hacer, y lo poco que podían hacer no era muy interesante. Así que Kagome se iba irritando cada vez más a medida que su madre mejoraba.

Sí, allí estaba ella, en la tierra donde residen las damas, demonios. Su madre no añoraba su hogar, pero ella deseaba volver a San Francisco con sus hermanos. Y los negocios. Las damas no se ocupaban de los negocios. Kagome estaba intentando apartar los recuerdos de su padre cuando Kikyo salió contoneándose de su habitación y la saludó con un gorjeo.

Kagome siguió a Kikyo por las escaleras riéndose casi del caminar de su prima. Kikyo se deslizaba en su jaula compuesta de miriñaque, enaguas y falda (Última moda en Europa), mientras que ella, sin miriñaque, descendía cada escalón con una energía que revelaba su falta de entusiasmo por otra tarde en coche en un frío atardecer japonés. Kagome admiraba a su prima. El ancho miriñaque la hacía parecer una muñeca deslizándose sobre sus ruedas.

Kikyo flotó hasta la entrada del vestíbulo. El mayordomo abrió la puerta, ella se escurrió hacia delante... y se quedó clavada. Kagome iba justo detrás de ella y se golpeó contra el borde de la jaula de seda. El aro se inclinó hacia abajo debido a la presión de la falda de Kagome y la mitad del miriñaque se ladeó. Kikyo gritó e hizo un esfuerzo para sujetar el artefacto mientras Kagome daba un salto hacia atrás para que el aro volviera a su sitio.

- Lo siento -dijo- Sujétalo por aquí y yo lo deslizaré para que puedas pasar.

Mientras el mayordomo miraba hacia otro lado, Kagome ayudó a Kikyo a maniobrar a través de la puerta. Una vez en el porche, se detuvieron para arreglarse el peinado y los vestidos, y cuando un mozo abrió la puerta del carruaje, Kagome no pudo resistirse y murmuró al oído de su prima:

- Después de lo que ha sucedido¿cómo vas a subir al carruaje?

Kagome sonrió e hizo ver que se arreglaba el manto mientras Kikyo parecía contemplar la puerta de un carruaje por primera vez en su vida. Se trataba de un vehículo abierto con unas puertas especiales para que las damas pudieran pasar con sus anchas faldas, pero el diseñador nunca imaginó que llevarían aros (ya una cosa era usar los trajes occidentales o otra distinta utilizar cuanta chuchearía creaban).

- Si el aro se atasca... -empezó Kagome.

- No me preocupa -repuso Kikyo- Sujétame el aro mientras entro.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga, antes de subir?

- Con la ayuda de una doncella –dijo Kikyo ruborizándose- porque estas faldas nuevas son mucho más anchas. Nunca me había encontrado con estos problemas.

Y Kikyo, con el mozo ayudando desde el otro lado del carruaje, fue colocada en su sitio. Kagome saltó al interior, aplastó el miriñaque con sus faldas y se sentó.

- ¡Me vas a arrugar!

Kagome volvió a levantarse. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que arreglaron las faldas de Kikyo a su entera satisfacción. Y, para entonces, el buen humor de Kagome se había evaporado.

Iban a buen paso, por una vez no llovía y el sol daba a las hojas y a la hierba un tono plateado y blanco. Por desgracia, una línea de nubes negras amenazaba en el horizonte, sobre los árboles. Kagome lanzó un gemido cuando las vieron. Apoyó un brazo en el lateral del carruaje y empezó a dar golpecitos con los dedos. Observó el negro brillante de la manga y el color blanco como la nieve de la camisa. Luto. Llevaba luto por su padre. Demonios, estaba a punto de llorar. No, no lo haría. No pensaría en su padre.

Miró a Kikyo. Ella y su prima habían mantenido correspondencia desde que Kagome se marchó después de su primera visita, y su amistad se había reforzado. Además, debajo de aquellos bonitos sombreros, Kikyo tenía una cabeza llena de ideas. Como a Kagome, a su prima le interesaban los libros y la política.

Simplemente, nadie le había hablado de ello antes y ella se había dedicado a aparentar que no poseía ninguna inteligencia.

Al igual que Kagome, Kikyo llevaba luto por el reciente fallecimiento de su marido y de su madre. El corazón de Kikyo estaba enterrado porque se había quedado viuda, la joven no dejaba de repetirlo, generalmente con algunas lagrimitas que se enjugaba con uno de sus pañuelos bordeados de negro. Kagome se preguntaba cómo podía el corazón de nadie estar enterrado en el mismo agujero que el corazón de Lord Tsutaya, un hombre corpulento de nariz encarnada.

También se preguntaba por qué Kikyo se había apresurado a casarse con ese viejo aburrido poco después de declarar su amor por el oscuro y serio Señor de Saidai. Sin embargo, se comprometió y se casó unos meses después de aquel odioso baile para perder a ese hombre arrugado y de nariz encarnada en enero del nuevo año.

El dolor de Kikyo era tan artístico como voluble. Languidecía. Besaba el retrato de su marido, sobre todo cuando la acompañaba algún caballero, para atraer su simpatía. Las ropas de luto que llevaba estaban a la última moda Europea, y lo mismo sus adornos, Kagome llevaba luto desde la muerte de su padre, pero no le preocupaba que vestidos fueran atractivos.

- Umeki -dijo Kikyo, dando golpecitos con la sombrilla en el suelo del carruaje-Umeki, corre. Quiero llegar a la Torre antes de que desaparezca esta maravillosa luz para pintar.

- Sí, señora.

Kagome observó los lacitos del sombrero de Kikyo antes de hablar en voz baja:

- ¿Temerosa de que lleguemos tarde y su alta y poderosa señoría se haya marchado?

- Creo que eres tan boba como antes. No se casó contigo la primera vez.

- Cállate, impertinente -Kikyo abrió la sombrilla y la colocó de manera que quedaran fuera de la vista del cochero y del mozo- No piensas lo que dices. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es dar un paseo de una hora y luego volver a buscarme.

- Yo no pienso, pero creo que estás loca. Mi doncella me ha dicho que desde que se ha recuperado de sus heridas de la guerra sino-japonesa pasa la mayor parte de las noches en otra cama que no es la suya.

- Con criadas y cocineras, seguro. Que probablemente se lanzan a sus pies o lo llevan a los pajares.

Kagome no distinguía la diferencia entre entretener a Inuyasha Taisho en una mohosa Torre y permitirle libertades en un pajar. Sin embargo, no lo dijo.

- A ti no te gusta porque tú y tía Aiko lleváis aquí toda una semana y su madre no os ha llamado -dijo Kikyo- Y no es propio de ti burlarte de él cuando se está recuperando de sus heridas. Estuvo a punto de perder el brazo por salvar a Matsumara-sama cuando el pobre cayó del caballo herido por un disparo durante la guerra.

Kagome permaneció un rato en silencio contemplando a su prima.

- Esto sucedió hace seis meses, y no estuvo a punto de perder el brazo. Siempre exageras. Probablemente enfermó de diftería y todavía padece accesos.

- ¡Kagome Higurashi!

- ¿Se te ha revuelto el estómago? Lo siento -dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Oh. Estás resentida porque lady Izayoi no te ha llamado.- Kagome suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

- Mamá desea que la inviten al castillo, pero yo no. Le dije que tú decías que Izayoi-sama no quiere tener nada que ver con americanos y que considera a mamá una americana.

Kikyo se inclinó y se acercó a Kagome.

- Tengo que conseguirlo.

La voz de su prima temblaba y a Kagome le sorprendió ver unas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

- Él creía que yo deseaba su título y nobleza -dijo Kikyo- Y así era, por eso perdí mi primera oportunidad con él. Pero ahora ya no me preocupa. Después de todo, ahora soy lady Tsutaya. Pero su madre me odia. Creo que sospecha que me he entregado a él. Si nos descubre, es capaz de arruinarme. Por favor, Kagome, no me crees ningún problema.

Kagome emitió un gruñido y se encogió de hombros cuando Kikyo le lanzó miradas de súplica.

- A mí no me importa -dijo Kagome- Preferiría estar en Hangtown un sábado por la noche en medio de una pelea de mineros borrachos. Si lo quieres, tómalo. Pero no esperes que hable de él con esas palabras azucaradas que utilizas tú.

Las primas se dieron un abrazo de complicidad y luego hablaron de la guerra contra los chinos. Parecía como si no fuera a acabar nunca, y el Gobierno estaba anclado en su propia incompetencia mientras morían hombres jóvenes a millares. Luego se pusieron a discutir sobre los últimos ataques contra la esclavitud en el Congreso americano.

Cuando Umeki condujo el carruaje por el sendero que llevaba a la vieja Torre, Kikyo abandonó la conversación abruptamente.

Kagome se recostó en los cojines, consciente de que su prima no quería que el Lord se enterara de sus discusiones políticas.

Llegaron ante la Torre desierta, y Kikyo hizo una gran exhibición obligando al mozo a dejar los materiales de pintura en el lugar adecuado. Kagome y ella ascendieron los escalones de piedra del interior de las ruinas para contemplar la vista desde arriba. La Torre se levantaba en un lugar escarpado que dominaba el valle que se extendía entre las tierras de los Taisho y los Matsuzawa.

La fría brisa del mes de abril provocó escalofríos en las jóvenes, cuando una figura apareció en el valle y se dirigió hacia la Torre. Kagome abrió los ojos con asombro al observar la velocidad del caballo y el jinete. El garañón atravesó un riachuelo como si no estuviera allí, se lanzó sobre una hilera de arbustos y luego se dejó caer a toda velocidad por un barranco escalonado.

- Creí que ya había tenido bastante después de Corea -dijo Kikyo.

Kagome vio cómo caballo y jinete saltaban una cerca y continuaban la carrera.

- Como decimos en San Francisco, el hombre es un jinete fenómeno. Creo que será mejor que me vaya y no me encuentre aquí. Tengo que ir a ver a Señor Sugai para hablar de las acciones del ferrocarril que voy a comprar.

Inuyasha desmontó y ató a Tetsu. Le quitó la manta y la silla y empezó a frotar al animal con puñados de hierba larga que crecía en la base de la Torre. Sabía que Kikyo le estaba esperando dentro, pero no tenía prisa por reunirse con ella. Tenía sus razones para meterse en su cama, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no quería volver a empezar.

- ¿Inuyasha?

Dio una palmada en el flanco de Tetsu, pero no respondió a la joven. ¿Qué hacía él allí? No debería haber vuelto. Todo era demasiado doloroso estando en casa. Demasiado verde, el aire demasiado claro y fragante. Le dolía que todo fuera tan hermoso cuando en su interior todavía se encontraba en el campo de batalla manchado de lodo y sangre, apestando a carne quemada, gris por el humo de la artillería que despedazaba a los hombres convirtiéndolos en huesos cubiertos de carne.

Estrujando un manojo de hierba, Inuyasha se dijo a sí mismo:

- Déjalo ya, demonios, no pienses en ello. Kami, deja de pensar en ello.

Por eso estaba allí, porque Kikyo le ayudaría a no pensar y porque sí no se mantenía ocupado podría darse por vencido. A veces se sentía muerto por dentro y ni siquiera oía los alaridos de sus viejos demonios. Su inmovilidad era una última ofensa al destino. El horror compartido había silenciado a sus demonios particulares. Dios, ansiaba la paz casi a cualquier precio, aunque fuera no existir. No podía darse por vencido, sin embargo, porque Miroku y los demás lo necesitaban. Podría haberse dado por vencido él mismo, pero a los otros no podía abandonarlos.

- Inuyasha¿qué estás haciendo? –Kikyo apareció en el umbral de la Torre.

Sólo Kikyo podía conseguir conciliar un ruego y una amonestación al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha reanudó su labor despacio; necesitaba tiempo.

- Estoy ocupado.

La joven se acercó a él mientras Tetsu le dirigía un alegre resoplido y sacudía la cabeza. Contempló el trabajo de Inuyasha durante unos segundos antes de poner una mano sobre la de él para que detuviera su labor.

- Olerás mal -dijo ella.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando a su amante y levantó una ceja.

- Esto no te ha detenido antes.

Kikyo rozó un mechón de cabello húmedo que le colgaba en la frente.

- No.

Inuyasha se retiró el cabello de la frente con el brazo y llevó a Tetsu al riachuelo que discurría detrás de la Torre. Kikyo fue tras él, pero su presencia le molestó. ¿Qué sabía ella del mundo real, de las atrocidades que había visto?

- Al menos podrías hablar conmigo -dijo ella.

Inuyasha se sintió culpable por su rudeza, la miró por encima del hombro e intentó sonreír. La respuesta de ella fue desproporcionada al poco entusiasmo demostrado por él. Se acercó flotando, bailando casi, y, poniéndose de puntillas, le ofreció los labios. Él la besó ligeramente y luego fue a atar a Tetsu a un árbol. Kikyo esperó a que acabara de hacerlo, luego él la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la Torre mientras ella no dejaba de hablar. Inuyasha estaba habituado a su conversación vacía, acostumbrado a su ignorancia, y dejó que sus propios pensamientos lo llevaran hasta los soldados heridos que tenía a su cargo. Miroku y los otros habían sufrido más a causa de la incompetencia del mando que a causa del enemigo. Uno de los hombres estuvo sin agua durante dos días antes de que alguien fuera a socorrerlo.

No debería pensar en los hombres. Allí estaba Kikyo para entretenerlo, y se esforzó por apartar de su mente a los soldados heridos que lo esperaban.

- Inuyasha¿no estabas escuchando? -dijo Kikyo.

- Lo siento. ¿Qué dices?

- Decía que tu madre no ha llamado. Ya sabes cuánto significa para mí su aprobación. Y hasta que no me llame, no podré ir a Saidai. ¿Qué podría hacer para obtener su aprobación? Después de todo, en el condado me reciben todas las familias importantes.

Inuyasha se detuvo ante la puerta de la Torre y la dejó pasar primero para que subiera las escaleras que llevaban al terrado. Las palabras de ella le hicieron sonreír. Era como una pequeña plaga. Mientras le informaba de hasta qué punto gozaba de la estimación de sus nobles vecinos, se apoyó en la pared que llegaba hasta la parte superior de la estructura y contempló el paisaje.

- Inuyasha, contéstame.

El joven lanzó un profundo suspiro y, empezó a hablar:

- Mi madre y yo tenemos muy poco en común, pero compartimos algo. Nos desagrada que nos utilicen.

Kikyo apoyó una mano en el brazo del joven y él la miró por primera vez desde que habían llegado al terrado. La luminosa expresión que siempre la caracterizaba había desaparecido.

- Yo no te estoy utilizando -dijo- Y si lo hago, te permito que tú también me utilices a mí.

- Sé lo que quieres de mí.

- Quizás, aunque creo que no lo sabes en absoluto.

- ¿No?

- ¿Sabes que es un placer mirarte? -preguntó ella- Si un mago transformara en hombre a Teseo, se parecería a ti, negro fuego y vibración. Y yo sueño con la posesión de ese fuego.

- Eres más convincente cuando insistes en que te llame mi madre -repuso él mientras se quedaba contemplando sus labios. Ella se mordió el inferior con fuerza.

- Te deseo. Pero no es culpa mía que también necesite otras cosas -dijo ella abriendo los brazos.

- No -repuso él, hablando más para sí mismo que para ella- No debería quejarme. Lo que tú deseas es más que lo que me merezco.

Inuyasha apartó la espalda de la pared y se acercó a su anhelante amante.

- Demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame cuánto deseas lo que puedo darte y yo hablaré con mi madre.

* * *

Cuando Kagome volvió a Matsuzawa uchi con Kikyo, encontró a su madre y a tía Ema entretenidas con unas antiguas amigas, las señoras Saeki y Karube. Todavía bajo la influencia de las buenas maneras de haber visitado al señor Sugai, se sentó en el salón con ellas y sirvió el azúcar en la taza de té mientras su madre charlaba con las señoras. Su madre estaba feliz. Kagome sabía que su madre quería a tía Ema y a Kikyo, y a Matsuzawa uchi y la vida elegante que volvía a llevar. Se movía con gracia de una dama a otra, servía refrescos y pronunciaba sinceros cumplidos.

Al ver a su madre entre las cortinas de encaje y las tapicerías de brocado de Matsuzawa uchi, algo le vino a la memoria. El desierto. Allí se perdieron a la salida del sol. Su padre detuvo las carretas y tuvo que esperar bajo la bola ardiente del sol hasta la caída de la noche para poder avanzar de nuevo.

A Kagome la despertó la suave y fresca brisa que le acariciaba la piel.

Salió de la carreta para dar la bienvenida a la noche. Cuando vio a su madre estuvo a punto de volver a meterse en la carreta. Aiko había sacado una canasta de una de las carretas mientras los hombres estaban atando a los bueyes. Y su madre estaba poniendo un mantel de encaje encima de una caja. Era uno de los que se había traído de Japón.

Se inclinó, cogió del suelo un candelabro de plata y lo colocó en el centro del mantel. Kagome observó la pieza de plata con desmayo. Papá había dicho que tenían que ocultar todas sus posesiones. Kagome rodeó la carreta y desde una de las esquinas contempló a su madre con el rabillo del ojo.

Aiko estaba sirviendo el sake dulce en una taza de porcelana china cuando Isao Higurashi apareció con los arreos. Los arreos cayeron al suelo y el Hombre se quedó mirando a su mujer. Aiko no le prestó atención mientras colocaba una caja pequeña junto a la mesa que acababa de montar. Luego se sentó, se llevó la taza de porcelana a los labios y bebió.

- Aiko -dijo Isao.

- Debo tener mis cosas cerca, marido. Mis manteles de encaje y mi plata. Puedo estar en el infierno, pero sigo siendo una dama.

Isao sacudió la cabeza y recogió los arreos.

- Hay que ponerse en marcha, ahora. Los bueyes morirán si no les damos agua. Y si mueren, nosotros seremos los siguientes, mientras tú gastas el agua para el té.

Los labios de Aiko temblaron. Bebió otro sorbo de la taza de porcelana.

- Probablemente en casa es la hora del té.

- Dios mío -Isao cerró los ojos durante unos instantes antes de volver a mirar a su mujer- Ya casi estamos listos. Puedes llevarte la porcelana o la plata. No las dos cosas.

Aiko se mordió el labio y luego bebió. Kagome observó cómo su padre se alejaba de allí, las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos y se las enjugó.

Aiko permaneció allí sentada, bebiendo de la taza de porcelana mientras los hombres y las mujeres preparaban la batalla del desierto para salvar sus vidas. Avergonzada y temerosa, Kagome salió de detrás de la carreta y se acercó a su madre.

- Mamá. Mamá, tenemos que irnos.

- Ya lo sé, querida. Dentro de unos minutos. Ya sabes cómo soy. Después de esto puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa.

Kagome tenía catorce años, pero aquella noche aprendió que el valor es algo variable. Había personas que gritaban para darse coraje y otra que aguantaban en silencio. Su madre la agarró suavemente. Kagome se iba a enfrentar a la muerte y su madre le sirvió una taza de té.

Y como Kagome comprendió la soledad y la bravura de su madre, deseó comportarse con la elegancia de una dama.

Pero no estaba segur de hasta qué punto podría soportarlo.

La reunión con el Señor Sugai le ocupó la mayor parte de la tarde. Llevar un negocio desde el otro lado del océano era frustrante y embarazoso para Kagome, pero le había prometido a su madre quedarse en Japón al menos seis meses, antes de volver a cruzar el mar instalarse definitivamente en San Francisco. Desde que llegó Londres, hacía algo más de un mes, dirigió los negocios de la familia por correspondencia. El control de la fortuna de los Higurashi estaba en manos de Kagome, según la voluntad de su padre. Tenía que supervisar las inversiones en una naviera, en los ranchos de California, en un banco de Nueva York y, ahora, en los ferrocarriles. Si existía algo que su padre había creído que valía más que aprender, era la difusión de la prosperidad y del bienestar. Kagome recordaba sus lecciones.

«Mi familia en Virginia cultiva algodón y tabaco, Kagome, con el trabajo de los esclavos. Por esta razón me fui de allí. No podía vivir con la esclavitud y mi familia no podía hacerlo sin ella. Pondremos nuestro dinero en diferentes lugares para que suceda lo que suceda no dependamos nunca de una o dos fuentes. Se acerca una guerra, Kagome-chan, y va a ser muy mala porque el Sur ha puesto toda la carne en el asador.»

Kagome se sentó ante el escritorio de madera de cerezo mientras el señor Sugai preparaba los documentos de la adquisición del ferrocarril. La única rendija que ella había detectado en su digna fachada durante las semanas que se habían reunido fue el día en que se conocieron. Kagome acababa de darle la mano e inmediatamente empezó a dar instrucciones acerca de la correspondencia con sus abogados de Nueva York y San Francisco. Cuando ella acabó, el hombre la estaba mirando boquiabierto.

- Creí que tendría un asesor -dijo él.

- ¿Un asesor?

- Un caballero que la representara, señorita Higurashi.

- Sugai-sama, tengo mis asesores en Nueva York, San Francisco y Londres, pero yo tomo las decisiones finales. Si tiene alguna dificultad, dígamelo ahora para que busque a otro que haga su trabajo.

La amenaza de perder a una cliente rica estuvo a punto de causar un desmayo al señor Sugai. Nunca volvió a mencionar a ningún caballero asesor. Tras dos semanas de trabajar con Kagome, Sugai la trataba con respeto en lugar de con educada tolerancia.

El señor Sugai iba a cenar con ellas y luego se quedaba a pasar la noche en una posada para volver a Londres a la mañana siguiente.

Aquellas cenas agradaban mucho a Kagome. Mientras su madre se quejaba de que lady Izayoi la ignoraba, Kagome podía hablar de su último barco con su agente.

Desgraciadamente el Señor Sugai se marchaba pronto y ella se veía obligada a pasar otra velada en el salón con las damas.

De las tres, Kikyo era la más exasperante, pues no hacía más que ir del sofá a una silla y a la ventana como un trepatroncos demente. Por lo general, tras pasar la mañana en brazos de su Lord, tenía una expresión soñadora y satisfecha. Ahora, en cambio, retorcía un pañuelo enorme como si fuera un trapo, se mordía el labio y caminaba de un lado a otro. Mientras lo hacía, Kagome apostó a que iba a chocar contra algún obstáculo, y así fue: la falda de su prima tiró un jarrón de porcelana de un pedestal que se abalanzó sobre el juego de té de Izumi, que a su vez se estrelló contra un morillo de bronce que había junto a la chimenea. Kikyo giró en redondo en uno de sus repentinos cambios de dirección y el aro dio una sacudida. Kagome dejó la taza de té en un extremo de la mesa y se lanzó a sujetar las faldas de su prima cuando éstas rozaban las llamas. Kikyo dio un salto y emitió un sonido chillón.

- Kagome¿qué estás haciendo?

- Evitar que te quemes.

Su madre y tía Ema se unieron al coro de:

«Oh, querida». Kikyo se apartó del fuego, dio las gracias a Kagome y reinició sus paseos. Media hora después seguía deambulando, y Kagome se excusó y se retiró a sus aposentos.

Al cabo de un rato se había metido ya en la cama, había despedido a la doncella y tenía un libro en el regazo. Romeo y Julieta. Los héroes y el amor estaban a salvo tanto como lo estaban en el papel. Afuera, las nubes de tormenta que se habían estado moviendo durante todo el día empezaban a dejar caer la lluvia. El ruido de un trueno hizo vibrar las ventanas, y el viento lanzaba gotas de lluvia contra los paños. Sonaban corno alfileres contra los cristales. Las últimas palabras que vio antes de quedarse dormida fueron muy apropiadas para una noche de tormenta:

«Esos violentos deleites tienen violentos finales, Y en su triunfo mueren».

Kagome emergió de un sueño que no recordaba con algo que le aguijoneaba en las costillas. Sacó el libro oculto entre las mantas y lo dejó caer al suelo. Afuera la tormenta arreciaba. El agua se precipitaba contra las ventanas. Kagome se estaba poniendo las mantas sobre la cabeza cuando escuchó un fuerte chirrido procedente del recodo del rellano, justo enfrente de su puerta. Lo sabía porque tenía que pasar por él cuando se escabullía intentando evitar las visitas de la tarde.

Sintió curiosidad por saber quién se levantaba en medio de la noche, así que se envolvió en una sábana y se acercó de puntillas a la puerta. La abrió un poco y miró por la rendija, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue un vestido con miriñaque un bulto oscuro que se balanceaba en la oscuridad del pasillo mientras se dirigía a la escalinata de enfrente y desaparecía.

Kagome cerró la puerta de golpe y volvió corriendo al calor de la cama. Kikyo merodeaba por ahí afuera y no había que tener mucha imaginación para descubrir por qué. Minutos más tarde, los dos chirridos en el recodo del pasillo confirmaban las sospechas de Kagome.

- No tiene más juicio que la Ofelia de Hamlet -murmuró Kagome para sí- Y aún sería demasiado. -Sacudió varias veces la almohada, pero su indignación iba en aumento-. Traerlo aquí a hurtadillas, con mamá y tía Ema abajo. -Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y la apretó contra los oídos como si así pudiera apartar la imagen del hombre y la mujer que estaban en la habitación de al lado- Pagará por esto, estoy segura.

El tic tac del reloj de porcelana que tenía junto a la cama y el sonido de la lluvia y el viento la mantuvieron despierta durante una hora, hasta que, finalmente, se sumergió en el sueño. Eran las dos cuando de nuevo la despertó el chirrido en el recodo del pasillo. Esta vez lanzó un gemido y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Luego se puso de lado y recitó fragmentos de la Ilíada hasta que se durmió de nuevo.

En su sueño se estaba asfixiando. Kagome carraspeó, tosió y se despertó. La sensación de asfixia era terriblemente real; el humo, gris y caliente, se elevaba y serpenteaba en su alcoba tras entrar por debajo de la puerta. Se levantó y deslizó los pies en las zapatillas; cuando se hubo puesto la bata, se dirigió a la puerta y apoyó la mano en ella. Estaba fría. Después de todos los incendios en el polvorín de San Francisco, sabía que no debía abrir una puerta antes de comprobarla.

Tras abrirla, Kagome se encontró rodeada de humo. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y corrió a la cómoda, donde humedeció una toalla que se ató alrededor de la nariz y la boca. Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta, escuchó unos gritos procedentes de la parte inferior de las escaleras. Dominando el pánico, la joven se puso a gatas y avanzó hacia el vestíbulo. El humo le hacía difícil respirar. Procedentes de la derecha, que era la dirección del aposento de Kikyo, le llegaron unos ruidos de crujidos, así como mucho calor y la luz danzante de las llamas. Kagome se volvió hacia la izquierda y se arrastró en dirección a la habitación de su madre. Oyó los gritos por encima de los crujidos y el sonido del fuego. Entonces descubrió a su madre en el umbral de la alcoba, intentando mantener de pie a tía Ema. Kagome tiró del brazo de su madre.

- ¡Kagome¡Gracias a Dios!

- Agáchate y ayúdame con tía Ema, mamá. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Aiko tosió, pero consiguió pronunciar el nombre de Kikyo.

- El fuego procede de su habitación -dijo Kagome- Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Deprisa!

Kagome le dio un fuerte tirón y Aiko no tuvo otra opción que seguirla. Bajaron juntas arrastrándose hacia el vestíbulo, cargando a tía EmA a través de la creciente humareda. En la planta baja el aire era más limpio y pudieron ponerse de pie; se cruzaron con el mayordomo y Umeki que subían corriendo las escaleras. Con los gorros de dormir y los camisones empapados del agua que les salpicaba de los cubos que cargaban, ninguno de ellos se detuvo.

Kagome casi dio un traspié al chocar con los hombres que llevaban el agua. Cuando ella y su madre llegaron a la puerta principal, las doncellas las envolvieron con mantas y salieron al exterior, bajo una lluvia helada que las empapó rápidamente mientras rodeaban apresuradamente la casa y se dirigían a los establos. Los sirvientes tomaron a su cargo a Aiko y a Ema. Las tres estuvieron temblando y jadeando durante varios minutos.

Finalmente, con los pulmones y la piel ardiendo bajo la manta que le habían puesto encima, Kagome volvió a la casa y subió corriendo al piso superior, sosteniendo la toalla húmeda contra la nariz y la boca. En el vestíbulo el humo no era tan denso y no tuvo que arrastrarse. Bajo la lluvia sintió frío, pero ahora sintió el calor del fuego sobre la piel húmeda. Tropezó con Umeki que avanzaba por el rellano comprobando cada habitación. El cochero le impidió el paso.

- Señorita, no puedo encontrar a lady Kikyo. Me temo que todavía está en su habitación.

- Vaya a echar un vistazo -dijo Kagome-. Yo comprobaré si ha salido afuera.

Kikyo no estaba fuera. Varios sirvientes empapados pasaron presurosos llevando la plata, pinturas y muebles. Varias doncellas lloraban o ayudaban a cargar el agua, pero Kikyo no estaba allí. Mientras la buscaba, su preocupación iba en aumento y la imagen de su prima ardiendo empezó a tomar consistencia en su mente. Le dio un vuelco el estómago y le temblaron las piernas; dio la vuelta, entró en la casa y subió al piso de arriba.

Umeki estaba allí llevando cubos de agua con el resto de los sirvientes. Kagome vio una pared de llamas donde antes se encontraba la puerta de la habitación de Kikyo. Umeki le dijo gritando:

- Es inútil, señorita. No hemos podido entrar en la habitación de lady Kikyo.

Kagome se cubrió el rostro con las manos y tosió. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, no. Por favor, Dios mío, no. En ese momento sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y se apresuró a salir de aquel infierno.

Tropezó con la falda del vestido y una vez fuera de la casa corrió hacia los establos. Se inclinó y se cubrió la boca con la mano, lloró y sollozó apoyada en la pared y luego cayó de rodillas. Los gemidos aumentaron cuando se imaginó a Kikyo quemándose, Desesperada, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para acallar los sollozos y siguió llorando en silencio.

El grito le llenó la cabeza y pugnó por salir por la garganta. Tragó aire cuando otro sollozo emergió del interior de su cuerpo. Luego llegó otro, y otro y otro, hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Al cabo de un rato, una ráfaga de viento removió sus cabellos y unos mechones húmedos le cayeron sobre la cara. Kagome golpeó con el puño la pared contra la que estaba apoyada. El impacto le levantó la piel de los nudillos, y la joven contuvo la respiración. No podía quedarse allí llorando, Kikyo estaba muerta, pero había otros que necesitaban ayuda.

Consiguió levantarse apoyándose en la pared. Suspiró varias veces, se enjugó la cara con el vestido y cogió la manta. Con las manos temblorosas y todavía lágrimas en los ojos, se unió a los que en Matsuzawa uchi estaban llenando cubos de agua.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció bajo la lluvia bombeando agua. Sólo notaba que tenía las manos entumecidas por el frío e insensibles. Se concentró en los movimientos repetidos de subir y bajar la bomba, hasta que los cascos de unos caballos v las ruedas de un carromato desviaron su atención.

La tormenta estaba remitiendo cuando aparecieron varios hombres en la entrada del establo, seguidos por un carromato que llevaba a varios más. Cuando uno de los mozos del establo ocupó su puesto en la bomba, Kagome se envolvió en la manta empapada y fue a reunirse con los recién llegados. El hombre que iba a la cabeza sujetó la riendas de su caballo v se acercó a ella.

- ¿Todo el mundo está a salvo¿Dónde está lady Kikyo? -Era Taisho.

Kagome se enjugó el sudor y la lluvia de la cara y se apretó la manta alrededor del cuello.

- Fue atrapada... atrapada por el fuego.

Su voz sonó débil y lejana, luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Taisho saltó del caballo. Pasó corriendo sin dirigirle una mirada y desapareció en el interior de la casa. Kagome se concentró en caminar sin que le cedieran las piernas. La lluvia se había convertido en llovizna cuando reapareció Taisho. Tenía el rostro lívido y la humedad formaba unas líneas en sus mejillas tiznadas.

El Lord llamó a alguien que respondía por Fumio. Cuando Kagome llegó a los escalones de la entrada, el Lord y otro hombre estaban hablando con Itoh, el mayordomo de Matsuzawa. Kagome se quedó en el porche observando cómo el Lord de Saidai intentaba salvar Matsuzawa uchi.

Al final se recobró, entró y subió al piso superior. El trabajo rápido y la ayuda de la tormenta habían confinado el fuego a la zona de la habitación de Kikyo, pero las llamas habían quemado el aposento de Kagome antes de que los sirvientes y los hombres del Lord pudieran dominarlas por completo.

El rellano que daba paso a su habitación era una caverna negra y chamuscada. Kagome pasó junto a varios hombres que llevaban trozos de madera serrada. Notó que el suelo, mientras avanzaba, estaba cada vez más caliente, pero ella continuó, con la mirada fija en el agujero donde una vez estuvo la puerta de Kikyo.

Una pared de seda blanca apareció ante ella. Alzó la mirada y vio a Lord Taisho. Tenía el rostro manchado con tizne y sudor, y la camisa, empapada de transpiración y lluvia, se le pegaba al pecho. A la luz de una vela cercana, sus ojos adquirían el brillo de una ventana de vidrio de color ámbar. Kagome se apartó hacia un lado en el intento de encontrar a Kikyo, pero el marqués le rodeó el torso con su brazo.

- Esto no es seguro. Pero hemos tenido suerte. El fuego se ha elevado hacia el tejado y la lluvia ha ayudado a apagar las llamas.

Kagome apartó el brazo del Hombre.

- Voy a entrar.

Dio otro paso, pero sintió unos dedos largos que le agarraban los brazos.

- Su señora está muerta. Aquí dentro no hay nada que una mujer deba ver.

Si empezaba a llorar no podría detener las lágrimas.

- Ya sé que está muerta. No ha venido conmigo, ni con mi madre y tía Ema. Ya sé que ha ardido hasta morir antes de que lográramos salir de la casa.

Kagome ignoró las disculpas del Lord y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y salir al porche. Aiko y tía Ema estaban allí. Mientras se acercaba a ellas, observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que el Lord estaba hablando con su madre. Kagome se detuvo confundida, y entonces comprendió que el hombre que estaba ante ella no era Taisho. Este era mayor que el Lord. Se enjugó los ojos y se fijó en su porte altivo y en los mechones plateados entre la mata de cabellos negros.

Oyó tras ella el ruido de unas botas. Aquellos dedos fuertes volvieron a sujetarla del brazo. Iba a protestar cuando aquel hombre mayor empezó a hablar:

- Inuyasha. He ofrecido la hospitalidad del castillo de Saidai a las señoras de Matsuzawa.

Sintió que los dedos en el brazo la apretaban con mayor fuerza. Kagome alzó la vista y observó las cejas fruncidas y la apretada mandíbu1a y cómo aquellos labios curvados dejaban salir las palabras:

- Vete al diablo, Fumio.

Continuara…

* * *

**_Jejeje aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo del fic, la cosa va a estar que arde XD una crueldad esa clase de sentido del humor jajaja ::cof cof:: Me disculpo fue un desliz…ok ya en el proximo capitulo Inuyasha se llevara una sorpresa de desmadre jajaja…cuando lo lean me entenderán…_**

**_Yap no les quito más tiempo con esto por cierto ¡¡¡dejen review!!!_**

**_Titania de Oberon _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Historia escrita originalmente por Suzzanne Robinson, adaptada por Titania de Oberon. _

**Una Dama Rebelde**

**Capitulo 4**

Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil, con la mano sujetando el brazo de una mujer extraña. El viento le rozó la cara, pero no enfrió el calor de sus mejillas. Soltó a la dama mientras luchaba por dominar su cólera. Kikyo estaba muerta y en su interior no podía encontrar nada que se asemejara al dolor. La guerra se lo había llevado todo; estaba avergonzado.

Podía controlarse mejor de lo que lo había hecho durante aquellos días de enfermedad después de volver por primera vez de Corea, y ahora Fumio estaba allí, frente a él, invitando abiertamente a aquella familia de trepadores sociales a su hogar. Deseó gritarles a todos que la mujer muerta era una de sus amantes y que no deseaba que su familia y su pena invadieran su territorio, de por sí ya muy triste y sombrío. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, inclinó la cabeza y murmuró una disculpa.

Fumio se apresuró a echarle una mano.

-Mi sobrino acaba de recuperarse de las heridas y la enfermedad provocadas por la guerra. -Fumio se inclinó ante Ema y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano- Ha perdido fuerzas, y me temo que se ha resentido su buena educación. Con su permiso, voy a organizar su traslado.

Mientras Fumio hablaba, Inuyasha observó que la joven que tenía frente a él movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Debía disculparse por haberla tomado por una sirvienta, se dijo.

-Señorita, no conozco su nombre.

La dama se volvió e Inuyasha observó que lo examinaban un par de ojos de color marrón oscuros casi negros con la escrupulosidad del rector de un colegio.

- Me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

- Sí. Señorita Higurashi. Lady Kikyo mencionó que usted y su madre estaban pasando una temporada con ella. Siento mucho lo de su prima.

- Sí.

¿Por qué lo miraba como si fuera uno de esos insectos serpenteantes que uno encuentra debajo de los troncos podridos?

- Mi tío ha hecho bien. Matsuzawa uchi estará inhabitable durante algún tiempo.

- Milord, esta casa, humeante y chamuscada, es mucho más cómoda que el desierto de Carson o una tienda de lona en San Francisco durante las lluvias de invierno. Me las arreglaré bien.

Aquella frialdad inesperada hizo que Inuyasha se fijara por primera vez en la joven. Era de estatura pequeña. Apenas le llegaba al hombro tenía el cabello aplastado en la cara y en la nuca. Aun estando empapada y en medio de aquella oscuridad, podía vislumbrar esa tonalidad de negro azulado. Kagome agarró una manta empapada y se la enrolló alrededor del cuello. El Lord vio entonces las finas venas azules en la pálida piel de las manos.

Mientras se observaban el uno al otro como dos gatos rabioso Inuyasha empezó a sentir una creciente curiosidad. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el desierto de Carson¿Y qué había estado haciendo allí aquella joven dama? Y lo que era más importante¿qué hacía allí empapada cubierta de hollín?

- ¿Qué dice? -preguntó él.

- Que ya encontraremos un sitio en el pueblo.

- ¿Se refiere a la posada jōu sirio 1, No la han arreglado desde la Restauración. Y, además, no es un lugar para las damas.

- Se sorprendería usted de los lugares que frecuentan las damas cuando tienen que hacerlo.

Inuyasha enderezó la espalda Y lanzó a la problemática mujer que tenía ante él una de sus sonrisas a lo señor del castillo.

- Permítame que las tome bajo mi protección. Lady Ema, su madre y usted serán, mis invitadas.

Se inclinó y se alejó antes de que la joven pudiera hacer alguna objeción, y como la oyó dar un paso hacia él, apresuró el suyo. Entró la casa y se reunió con los hombres que salvaban las posesiones Matsuzawa uchi antes de que la decidida señorita Higurashi pudiera decir otra cosa. El traslado de las damas llevó algún tiempo y casi amanecía cuando el Lord se metió en la cama. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido de levantar cubos y le dolían los pulmones por haber respirado humo y cenizas, pero durmió sin sueños de sangre y muertos. Fue una bendición inesperada.

Se despertó entrada la tarde. Estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza en las manos cuando Magbei entró con el té. Se preguntó cómo podía saber el hombre cuándo se despertaba. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras Magbei colocaba la bandeja junto a la cama.

- El té, milord coronel.

- Magbei, por favor, hace semanas que presenté la renuncia al cargo.

- Lo siento, milord. La costumbre.

Magbei sostuvo la taza y el plato en alto para que Inuyasha pudiera aspirar el aroma del té que estaba sirviendo. Inuyasha respiró profundamente y buscó la taza con los ojos cerrados. Magbei se la puso en la mano y la guió hacia la boca. Inuyasha se inclinó a beber el líquido caliente.

- Gracias. Ahora puedo hablar.

El ayudante de cámara sabía que esa era la señal para ayudar a Inuyasha a iniciar el día y fue a buscar una bata de seda.

- Esas mujeres -dijo Inuyasha.

- Lady Ema, la señora Higurashi y la señorita Higurashi.

Inuyasha asintió mientras se miraba en el espejo. Por primera vez en muchos meses pensó que podría esperar algo además del deber, aunque fuera la irritante tarea de hacer fracasar el complot matrimonial de una joven dama y su madre.

- ¿Se ha levantado ya? -preguntó.

- ¿Quién, milord? -Magbei humedeció la crema de afeitar con una brocha con mango de plata.

- La señorita Higurashi, claro.

- Ella se ha levantado hace una o dos horas, mi lord. Le dijo al mayordomo que deseaba visitar el castillo, pero ahora no puedo decirle dónde está.

- Creo que me pondré la levita nueva. Y la corbata de seda negra y lo que vaya con ellas. Te habrás enterado de que lady Kikyo ha muerto esta noche.

- Sí, milord. Permítame que le ofrezca mis condolencias.

- Gracias. Era una trepadora, pero tenía buen corazón. Una vez hasta creí...

Inuyasha dejó que Magbei le aplicara un paño caliente a la cara y agradeció que el hombre no dijera nada. El ayudante de cámara tenía una gran sensibilidad y captaba sus estados de humor; estaban juntos desde que Inuyasha era muy joven. El Lord sabía que el ayuda de cámara lo comprendía. No tenía necesidad de recurrir a la incomodidad de expresar sus emociones con palabras.

Lavado y parcialmente vestido, se detuvo un momento mientras se ponía la camisa.

- Nos han invadido los trepadores, Magbei.

El ayudante de cámara sostuvo la camisa de Inuyasha para que no se le arrugara.

- Sí, milord.

- Probablemente la señorita Higurashi y su madre desean un título.

- Sin duda.

- Entonces debería estar ocupado todos los días que permanezcan aquí. Dile al mayor, al señor Matsumara, que se prepare para ir a Senshi uchi 2 conmigo. Esto me mantendrá alejado lo suficiente. No hay que dejarles que se acerquen a mí.

Magbei aprovechó el momento en que Inuyasha hizo una pausa para acabar de ponerle la camisa mientras hacía un gesto de asentimiento.

- Probablemente está al acecho en el comedor -dijo Inuyasha-, dispuesta a atacar, agazapada en una rama lista para saltar.

- Me temo que se encuentra frente a un montón de admiradoras, milord.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos mientras Magbei le ponía la levita y le anudaba la corbata.

- Lo que más odio es sentirme culpable. Las damas, al parecer, no tienen otra cosa que hacer que esperar a que uno aparezca. No importa lo que uno haga, cace, dirija un negocio, lea, sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo, allí están ellas, revoloteando, ansiosas por complacer. Y difícilmente lo consiguen. Se dedican a chismorrear acerca de la familia imperial o a discutir si está más o menos de moda llevar un ramillete o un frasquito de esencia a un baile.

- Las damas poseen mentes delicadas -dijo Magbei. Se apartó un poco para contemplar los resultados de su trabajo con expresión complacida.

- ¿Delicadas? No lo sé. Mi madre no. A veces creo que su delicadeza es como la fina red de un sombrero de mujer. La fina tela que cubre el entramado es mucho más fuerte de lo que uno se imaginaría. Y la mente de algunas mujeres está forrada con ladrillos. No hay que dejar que ataquen, Magbei - Inuyasha lanzó un profundo suspiro- Y estoy listo. Gracias.

Se dirigió hacia el pequeño comedor, y no le sorprendió que Kenshi no se reuniera con él en el camino. El perro esperó un poco a que Inuyasha se levantara y luego se fue a la caza de pájaros. Inuyasha se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta del comedor porque sintió una creciente excitación. La perspectiva de enfrentarse a la señorita Higurashi no era tan incómoda como pensó que sería.

Abrió la puerta, entró en el comedor y frunció el entrecejo. No estaba allí. No importaba. Aparecería en cualquier momento.

Probablemente, la joven le había dicho a su doncella que vigilara para luego aparecer cuando él ya se hubiera sentado. Inuyasha fue a servirse una taza de té, luego siguió con rosbif, unas tostadas con queso, ensalada de fruta, panecillos y más ensalada de fruta.

Había dicho a los criados que dejaran la puerta abierta. No entró nadie. Pidió más té.

Mirando ceñudo el umbral vacío, se sirvió el té. El periódico estaba sin abrir encima de la bandeja. Tamborileó sobre él con los dedos. Metió el tenedor en la ensalada de fruta, pero no consiguió comer nada mas. No podía reprimir las ganas de saber en qué ocupaba el tiempo la joven, si haciendo labores de encaje o coleccionando álbumes de algas marinas.

Apartó la silla de la mesa, y cuando lo hizo, se abrió la puerta situada enfrente del comedor. Era la de la biblioteca, y de ella salieron Kagome Higurashi y un hombre.

Inuyasha se quedó sorprendido. La joven había estado encerrada con un hombre. A solas. Miró a su acompañante. Todo nuez y nariz, vestido como un hombre que se dedica a una profesión.

Algo más apaciguado, miró luego a la señorita Higurashi. La joven seguía hablando con aquel hombre. Los abundantes rizos de color negro estaban peinados hacia atrás y caían sobre su espalda y deseó llevársela junto a la ventana y contemplar cómo los rayos de la luna transformaba sus cabellos en un manto oscuro y azulino. Kagome avanzó e Inuyasha observó la libertad y la gracia de sus movimientos. Llevaba un vestido negro con encaje en el cuello y en las mangas, pero no le pareció remilgada como las mujeres que llevaban unas faldas como campanas de iglesia. Porque no usaba ni uno de esos endemoniados miriñaques. Una joven con sentido común. No era una de esas damas que ocultaban su cuerpo debajo de doce enaguas.

Siguió hablando con el de la nuez. Inuyasha, irritado, arrastró la silla hacia la mesa haciendo todo el ruido que le fue posible.

La señorita Higurashi lo miró, pero siguió hablando sin sonreír. Inuyasha entonces se dirigió hacia ellos y escuchó lo que ella estaba diciendo.

- Como toda la familia ha muerto, excepto la tía abuela Ema, tendré que disponerlo yo todo. Creo que deja Matsuzawa uchi a mi madre, así que me encargaré de las reparaciones y del servicio. Respecto a las participaciones del ferrocarril, quiero enviarlas a Nueva York en cuanto sea posible, de modo que podría hacerlo hoy mismo.

El hombre dijo algo que Inuyasha no consiguió descifrar. Se inclinó ante la señorita Higurashi, e hizo un gesto respetuoso a Inuyasha y se marchó.

Inuyasha se acercó apresuradamente a su invitada. Ella le dirigió un gesto mucho menos respetuoso que el de la manzana de Adán.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Higurashi.

- Sí, buenas tardes.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, Inuyasha sonrió y ella mantuvo su mirada. Pero no fue una de esas miradas apreciativas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Era una mirada franca que podía significar¿qué quieres ahora? La joven debió de comprender su error, porque desvió la mirada y la clavó en la manga de la levita.

- Perdone, por favor –dijo – Debo ir a Matsuzawa uchi y ocuparme de los arreglos.

Inuyasha, sorprendido, habló antes de que ella iniciara la marcha:

- Iba a dar un paseo por los jardines.

- Pues disfrútelo.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos porque volvió a sorprenderse. La joven no había aprovechado la oportunidad de acompañarlo. Ni siquiera le había interesado a dónde iba a ir ni lo que iba a hacer. Ella se iba a Matsuzawa uchi. Y no lo llamaba «milord». De hecho, no lo llamaba de ninguna manera. Esa muchacha indomable y perversa.

- No es necesario -dijo él.

La joven, que estaba iniciando la marcha, se detuvo.

- Perdone¿qué ha dicho?

- Mi tío y yo nos ocuparemos de todo, señorita Higurashi. No es necesario que se agobie con detalles de los que es mejor que se ocupen otros más habituados a estas cosas.

Inuyasha se quedó aturdido cuando vio que la señorita Higurashi ponía los brazos en jarras. Era un gesto que las mujeres de su clase social no hacían nunca, aunque en la señorita Higurashi parecía una costumbre.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero si puedo dirigir una mina de oro, una naviera y los demás negocios de la familia, creo que puedo dirigir la reconstrucción de una casa.

Dicho esto, la joven dio media vuelta dispuesta a desaparecer. Inuyasha se quedó mirándola. Iba a dejarlo allí, de pie, como a cualquier criado. Con tres zancadas estuvo a su lado.

- La voy a acompañar, señorita Higurashi.

- Ya tengo una doncella.

Inuyasha la tomó del codo y la acompañó hacia las escaleras.

- Iremos en el carruaje.

- Milord. -Apareció Magbei seguido de Miroku Matsumara – he encontrado al señor Matsumara.

- ¿Para qué? -preguntó Inuyasha mientras apretaba el codo de la señorita Higurashi para que ésta no pudiera soltarse.

- Senshi uchi-dijo Magbei- Su señoría dijo que...

- Primero voy a ir a Matsuzawa uchi. Tengo el carruaje preparado -Magbei le lanzó una mirada aturdida y salió apresuradamente.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia Miroku y se lo presentó a la señorita Higurashi, Miroku se balanceó sobre el bastón y se inclinó. Con la ventaja de que había una tercera persona, Inuyasha envió a la señorita Higurashi al piso de arriba a buscar una bufanda. Esperaba con razón que ella no se mostraría desagradable con él delante de Miroku. En cuanto se hubo marchado, Miroku se volvió hacia él.

- Ya sabes que no quiero ir a Senshi uchi. Ni lo intentes.- Inuyasha sujetó a Miroku por el brazo y lo condujo hacia la biblioteca, un lugar tranquilo. Miroku se dejó llevar en silencio.

- No puedes evitar a los hombres -dijo Inuyasha.

- La mayoría de ellos se están muriendo por culpa de esta guerra sangrienta. No quiero ir.

- ¿Tuviste el valor de cargar contra un escuadrón chino y en cambio no puedes enfrentarte a unos hombres heridos por culpa de esa cruel guerra? – Inuyasha ayudó a Miroku a sentarse en una silla al lado de las cristaleras que conducían a la terraza. Miroku soltó una risotada.

- La famosa carga de la escuadra Ligera. -Alzó la mirada hacia Inuyasha y sus ojos brillaron con una fiebre interna- No puedo creerlo. Todo el país está discutiendo por qué

Kumo nos envió a una carga en el Valle de la Muerte. ¿Qué le importa a la gente si las baterías volaron secciones enteras de Lanceros? Ya ves.

- Miroku, no digas eso. Ya sabes que los médicos han dicho que nunca te recuperarás si te atormentas con esas cosas.

- Todos mis hombres están muertos. Volaron. Llovía sangre.- Miroku se sumergió en sus recuerdos y lo dijo más para sí mismo qué dirigiéndose a Inuyasha. Restregó las manos en las mangas de la levita, arriba y abajo, como si estuviera sucia.

- Tenía la ropa empapada en la sangre de mis hombres.- Las manos detuvieron el movimiento y Miroku contempló a su amigo, que salió a la terraza y se quedó observando los bosques lejanos.

- Tenía pegado el ojo de alguien en la manga.

Inuyasha se detuvo frente a su amigo. – Miroku…

No reaccionó. Se arrodilló y le apretó una mano.

- Miroku.

Miroku lo miró.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos al colegio y quisiste enfrentarte a medio equipo de remeros? -preguntó Inuyasha.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Escucha. Bunzo Arai se sentó encima tuyo e intentó aplastarte la cara.

Miroku casi sonrió.

- Y yo le aplasté el puño en su gordo cuello. Estuve a punto de estrangularlo porque me llamó bastardo. -Miró a Inuyasha-. Y tú te lo llevaste y le diste unos puñetazos en las escaleras del colegio. Jamás había visto pelear antes a dos remeros y vencerlos con una simple mirada.

- No fue eso. Fue la idea de tenerme como enemigo lo que les hizo echarse atrás. Y tú, tú te reías tan fuerte que no podía hacerte callar. Estabas allí echado hipando y carcajeándote. Pasé los siguientes tres años intentando persuadirte de que no fueras tan sensible al estigma de tu nacimiento.

Se miraron el uno al otro sin sonreír.

- ¿Querrías hacerme un favor? -preguntó Inuyasha.

- Desde luego.

- ¿Puedes ir al jardín a cortar unas flores?

- ¿Yo¿Flores? -La voz de Miroku sonó como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que era una flor-. ¿Por qué?

- Quiero regalárselas a alguien.

- Pero si tienes docenas de criados que pueden hacerlo.

- Un criado no sería tan cuidadoso. Quiero que escojas las flores más perfectas. Sin mancha. Son para la señorita Higurashi.

Una sonrisa momentánea atravesó el pálido rostro de Miroku.

- Esos cabellos.

- Sí, y mientras lo haces medita sobre ir a Senshi uchi. Y escucha: debes prometerme que no te apresurarás y elegirás las mejores. Observa cada flor.

- ¿Se trata de un remedio Taisho para almas dolientes? -preguntó Miroku suspirando.

- Apuesto a que te sentirás mejor después de hacerlo. Pero tienes que prometerme que lo intentarás.

Miroku contempló los jardines que se extendían más allá de la terraza.

- Lo haré. Pero sólo porque sé que me obligarías a ir a Senshi uchi contigo si no lo hiciera.

- Me conoces muy bien -dijo Inuyasha. Magbei volvió a aparecer.

- Milord, la señorita Higurashi está ya dentro del carruaje. No quiere esperar.

- El cochero lo hará. Pequeña impertinente.

Se entretuvo poniéndose el abrigo y, tras calarse el sombrero en la cabeza, salió al exterior calzándose los guantes. Kagome estaba enfadada. Lo habría jurado porque estaba sentada muy derecha contemplando fijamente la espalda del cochero.

Alexis se deslizó en el interior y se acomodó frente a ella. Sin dejar de mirarla, ordenó al cochero:

- A Matsuzawa uchi, por favor.

Viajaron en silencio. A él le pareció que la joven se concentraba en el paisaje y que no iba a hablar con él durante todo el camino. ¿Acaso no sabía cómo captar el interés de un hombre?

- La pérdida de su prima ha sido una terrible tragedia.

La señorita Higurashi volvió la cabeza en su dirección con tanta rapidez que Inuyasha oyó el roce de los lazos del sombrero con la capa. Kagome lo miró unos instantes antes de hablar:

- Kikyo era una muchacha encantadora, muy joven para morir, como aquella que también llevaba su nombre, sólo que ha muerto quemada en lugar de morir ahogada -Le temblaban los labios y los apretó.

Inuyasha movió la cabeza.

- No hay que pensar en ello. Además, debió de morir a causa del humo mucho antes de que las llamas llegaran hasta ella.

- «Pensé que tenía que engalanar tu lecho de novia, dulce doncella, y no tener que esparcir flores en tu tumba.»

- ¿Todos los americanos recitan a Shakespeare, señorita Higurashi?

- No sea tan incrédulo, milord…No gritó

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y se arrellanó en el asiento.

- ¿Qué?

- Kikyo no gritó. Yo la habría oído.

- Es posible que estuviera durmiendo cuando la habitación se llenó de humo y ya no se despertara.

De nuevo lo estaba mirando con aquella extraña expresión. Fue esa mirada lo que le hizo sentir como un roedor incómodo. Las mujeres bellas no deberían hacerle sentir a uno como un roedor incómodo.

- La otra noche, después de cenar, observé que Kikyo estaba nerviosa -dijo ella-. Estuvo a punto de provocar un incendio porque se acercó mucho a la chimenea y las llamas podían haberle quemado el vestido. Yo pude apartarla de allí.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

- Kikyo siempre fue una descuidada.

La señorita Higurashi no abandonó su mirada de expresión justiciera.

- Además, rondaba por la casa cuando todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué cree usted que era lo que la mantenía despierta?

- Lo ignoro. -La incomodidad de Inuyasha aumentó bajo la mirada escrutadora de la joven, y eso para él era una nueva experiencia. Las mujeres lo miraban a menudo, pero tenía la sensación de que las razones de la señorita Higurashi para hacerlo no eran las habituales. Empezó a observarla fijamente, devolviéndole la mirada, y ella finalmente desvió la suya y la clavó en el sombrero del cochero.

El viaje siguió. Inuyasha observaba a la señorita Higurashi y ella ignoraba a Inuyasha. Y cuanto más lo ignoraba, más enfadado se sentía él.

- Usted es americana, señorita Higurashi.

- Sí, pero mis padres son japoneses. Mi madre era hermana del padre de Kikyo. Después ella se casó con un caballero japonés establecido en Virginia.

- Sí, recuerdo vagamente que se habló de ello cuando yo era pequeño; pero usted mencionó San Francisco, que se supone está en California.

- Está en California. Tomamos el Overland Trail en el 49. Mi padre encontró oro hace algunos años, y mi madre deseaba volver a Japón.

- Debió de ser agradable para usted.- De nuevo aquella mirada.- Señorita Higurashi, siento que es mi deber advertirla que no debe mirar a los caballeros como si fueran insectos. No es propio de una dama.

Sonrió, luego contuvo la respiración cuando observó los fogonazos procedentes de los ojos de la joven, que al parecer estaba llena de cólera. Aquello le produjo una excitación tal que le llevó a pensar, divertido, que la joven estaba a punto de explotar.

Desgraciadamente, el carruaje se había detenido delante de Matsuzawa uchi. Se quedó admirado cuando la señorita Higurashi saltó del carruaje sin ayuda. Abrió la puerta, se recogió las faldas con una mano, y bajó los escalones antes de que el lacayo pudiera ayudarla. Luego se quedó frente a él.

- Tiene usted razón.

- ¿Sobre qué? -preguntó Inuyasha.

- Le estaba mirando como si fuera un insecto.

Kagome Higurashi lo dejó ruborizado e incapaz de replicar mientras ella subía los escalones de Matsuzawa uchi, demostrándole claramente que no le interesaba en absoluto.

Inuyasha se quedó en el carruaje con la mirada fija en la espalda de ella. No podía creerlo. La joven se había levantado y se había ido. No le importaba que él pensara que no era una dama. No le arredró su desagrado. Deseó que fuera un muchacho para poder zurrarla. Deseó que fuera uno de sus hombres para poder arrestarla.

Inuyasha salió del carruaje de un salto y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la casa. La joven necesitaba que alguien le diera una lección. Le debía respeto. Cortesía y respeto.

La encontró en el salón. Estaba de pie junto a un ataúd de madera con la cabeza inclinada. Inuyasha entonces redujo el paso, se acercó a ella y la oyó contener la respiración. Dominó el impulso de enjugar la lágrima que se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas y olvidó su enfado.

La joven alargó una mano enguantada y la apoyó en la tapa del ataúd.

- Me da miedo mirar.

Inuyasha la cogió y se la llevó hacia la entrada.

- No hay nada que ver -dijo- Y no hay razón alguna para que mire.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Inuyasha permaneció de pie entre la señorita Higurashi y los criados que iban y venían con sus tareas de limpieza. Kagome se enjugó las lágrimas de las mejillas; luego apretó con tanta violencia un pañuelo que él pensó que iba a romperlo. Y justo cuando creía que iba a pedirle que la llevara a casa, la joven se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

- Espere -dijo él alcanzándola.

-Quiero ver su habitación.

- ¿Por qué? -Inuyasha pasó por encima de un trozo de madera y se volvió para darle la mano a la señorita Higurashi. Ella la aceptó y pasó el obstáculo.

- Quiero saber cómo empezó el fuego.

- Probablemente fue una chispa de la chimenea, o se cayó una vela.

La señorita Higurashi siguió subiendo las escaleras.

- Quiero saberlo.

El mayordomo estaba dirigiendo la retirada de los muebles y se reunió con ellos en el rellano. Los acompañó hasta la habitación de Kikyo. El suelo estaba quemado, pero seguía intacto en la zona alrededor del umbral de la puerta. Inuyasha miró el negro agujero. Armazones carbonizados ocupaban el lugar de los muebles. La noche anterior sólo había podido ver llamas..

- ¿Sabe lo que provocó el fuego? -preguntó la señorita Higurashi al mayordomo.

- Creemos que debió de caerse una vela, señorita; una que estaba en la mesa junto al sillón al lado de la chimenea. Lady Kikyo estaba en el suelo frente al sillón.

- Yo no la oí gritar.

- Debió de quedarse dormida en el sillón y darle un golpe a la vela mientras dormía -dijo Inuyasha.

- Esta es mi teoría, milord. Lady Kikyo estaba completamente vestida. -Crossthwaite dudó un momento y luego bajó la voz-. Encontramos los restos del miriñaque y algunas joyas.

La señorita Higurashi sacudió la cabeza.

- Ya la advertí sobre ese estúpido aro.

Inuyasha la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

- No hay que sentirse culpable por no haberla oído. Está claro que dormía mientras el fuego iba creciendo y que no se despertó. Mire los restos de cristal. Debía de tener un vaso de leche y se durmió.

- Quizá -dijo la señorita Higurashi-. Crossthwaite ya conoce las disposiciones para el entierro de lady Kikyo. Además, habría que trasladar a los animales del establo y a los criados. Estoy disponiendo que vayan a buscar a Londres ebanistas y tapiceros. Lord Sugai va a enviar carpinteros. Dígale a todos que el servicio de Matsuzawa uchi no va a cambiar. Todos van a tener trabajo durante el tiempo en el que se repare la casa. Cuando la restauración esté acabada, la señora Higurashi y lady Ema vendrán a vivir aquí. Y mantendrán el servicio completo.

- Sí, señorita.

Cuando Inuyasha la oyó dar todas estas instrucciones, se sintió como un equipaje innecesario. Tras acabar la conversación con el mayordomo, la señorita Higurashi estaba lista para marcharse, e Inuyasha la siguió hasta el carruaje como el sirviente que acompaña a la dama de un castillo medieval.

La vuelta a casa transcurrió en medio de una correcta conversación. Inuyasha le ofreció unas golosinas y ella aceptó su ofrecimiento. Se miraban el uno al otro como lo habrían hecho un gato y un perro en cerrados en el vagón de un tren. Al fin, su irritación le hizo iniciar la conversación.

- En realidad, señorita Higurashi, creo que toda esta actividad es innecesaria. Tendría mucho gusto en ocuparme de todo mientras usted está de luto por su prima.

Debió de oír mal, porque ninguna dama conocía la palabra que ella murmuró cuando se volvió hacia él.

- No, gracias. No quiero su ayuda, milord. ¿No se le ha ocurrido que algunas mujeres no pueden mantenerse apartadas cuando ocurre una desgracia? No todas necesitamos a un hombre fuerte que se haga cargo de nosotras. No todas lo necesitamos. -Se le quebró la voz, pero tragó saliva y continuó-¿Cree usted que voy a sentarme en una habitación oscura a llorar todo el día? No, gracias, señor. Y ahora, como el carruaje se ha detenido¿sería tan amable de abrir la puerta para que esta débil y pobre mujer pueda bajar?

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, la señorita Higurashi se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir a su habitación a ordenar los documentos y, el guardarropa. Inuyasha tuvo la sensación de que estaba más preocupada por su correspondencia y sus documentos que por la ropa. En el interior del castillo, la siguió por las escaleras. No sabía qué le atraía más de ella, si el movimiento de las caderas o el juego de la luz del sol en sus cabellos. Y como el sombrero le cubría la mayor parte de los cabellos, se concentró en las caderas.

Cuando la joven desapareció, Inuyasha consiguió pensar con mayor claridad. Y cuanto más pensaba, más irritado se sentía. Nada había salido como esperaba. Además, una mujer hermosa acababa de dejarlo plantado por unos documentos. Lo había llamado insecto y acusado de insensibilidad. Debía de ser su educación americana. La señorita Higurashi necesitaba que le dieran una lección de buenas maneras. Necesitaba entrar en sociedad para que comprobara por sí misma cómo trataba una dama a un caballero. Cuando viera cómo se comportaba con él Kaguya Tsukino, o la esposa de Fumio, Isako, sus deficiencias le resultarían evidentes.

Continuara…

* * *

_Bueno aquí esta el capi numero cuatro XD como veran las cosas entre Kagome e Inuyasha no estan nada de bien. Demasiado condescendiente y suficiente el hombre ¿no?...jajajaja A lo largo de la historia las cosas van a mejorar …algo jajajaja Y eso…_

_¡¡Dejen review y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!_

_**Titania de Oberon**_


End file.
